Fear is only in our mind
by Aubrey Woods
Summary: Her name is Sophia and since change into a vampire she was afraid of the Volturi. Now it's her hundredth birthday and she decided to visit Volterra. What will happen when Aro offers her to join them? Will she accept the offer? Demetri/OC
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer (except Sophia)

* * *

**_Prologue  
_**

I was standing in front of a mirror, looking at my reflection. I always wished to be more beautiful than I was, so I would fit into this circle of people, but I had no such luck. Sighing, I put on my mask. I glanced for the last time at the mirror. I didn't like the reflection, but there was nothing I could do about it. I hated that.

I looked for the last time at my room before leaving it. It's going to be a long night. Closing the door I heard clock ticking eight o'clock. Guests will start coming soon. Masquerade will start soon. Where were my parents? Should I search for them? Probably not. Knowing my mother she's already downstairs, checking everything and father in study room. I slowly descended stairs, enjoying myself. I imagined people admiring my beauty, whispering about me and pointing their fingers at me.

"Sophia!" mother's voice snapped me into reality. Turning around I faced mother's stern face. She hadn't put on her mask yet.

"Yes mother?"

She came closer, observing me. I felt her stare on my body. Sometimes I felt like she regretted not giving birth to some beauty, but instead to me.

"Turn around," she ordered me. I obeyed slowly turning around, while she looked at me. Several times she came to me, fixing the dress.

"You look fine," she concluded. I smiled weakly, trying to act like her words didn't affect me. But they did. No matter that she repeated them daily it hurt me that she never told me I looked beautiful. I wasn't satisfactory enough for her. Since my birth she wanted another child, but doctors told her she couldn't have them. I felt like she became bitter because of that. I heard my father suggesting several times adopting someone, but mother never wanted to hear something like that. People like us, rich people don't adopt, they have male heirs that'll carry out the line. Women produce them; something that my mother failed at.

"Sophia you look beautiful," my father said. I couldn't but to smile at irony. My father would say to me I was beautiful. He loved me the way I was. I run to him, giving him kiss on forehead. He raised his old hand and caressed my cheek.

"Love you, father," I whispered.

"I love you too child," he said, his brown eyes twinkling. I felt sad looking in his eyes. He should be happy, but he isn't. He was sad because I haven't found a husband yet. That was one of the reasons for this masquerade. I was eighteen and still unmarried. That thing irked my mother the most. It wasn't like I haven't any proposal, but they only wanted me because of money that came with me, and that was the reason why I cried every night. Everyone wanted the money that was coming with me, not me.

Two loud knocks on the door returned me into reality. A maid went to open the door, while we stood beside the door so we could welcome guests.

"It is so nice to you again Charlotte," my mother saluted her old friend.

"Oh Blanche, I haven't seen for a long time. Where have you been hiding?" Charlotte asked in her high pitched voice that made me almost want to clasp my hands around my ears. Mother shot me warning look, like knowing what I was thinking.

"Ma'am," father saluted kissing Charlotte's hand.

"This is my cousin," Charlotte's indicated to a man that entered just now. I took time to look at him. He had dark brown hair, as far as I could see it. And black eyes. "Alexander."

"Alexander this is Francois Molyneaux, his wife Blanche and daughter Sophia," Charlotte introduced as. I bowed when he looked at me. I couldn't see anything because of mask. God, I hated these masquerades. More and more guests arrived. We greeted them politely. I tried as hard as I could, but in the end it became boring. The last pair to come in was Charles and Marie Babineux. Very old and irritating couple. I ran from them as fast as I could, before they could start talking about their vacations all around world.

"Care for a dance?" someone asked me. I turned around. Those eyes made me tremble, that voice made me nervous. I never expected that Charlotte can have such a charming young gentleman.

"Yes thank you." I managed to choke out. The orchestra began playing and Alexander took me by my hand and we went to the dance podium.

"I hear you like reading?" he asked me. He only left me startled by the question. No one ever, asked me such personal question. It wasn't that personal, but it proved he could care about me, not my money. Or I was thinking about that because of his look.

"Very much," I answered after a moment. He smiled. His white teeth glistered on the light of candles.

"What about painting?"

"Not so much."

"Do you play any instruments?" he asked me. With every question he would leave startled because I never expected that. I tried to answered, hiding what I felt at that moment. I noticed his hands were cold, and that he was pale.

"A piano," I answered remembered all those lesson that mother gave me. When I was learning, I was close to mother, and I would remember it always.

I didn't notice time passing. I had a feeling that I only danced with Alexander, but I was wrong. I remember when dancing with someone else, I would look at him and he would smile. I danced every other dance with him.

"Shall we go outside?" he suggested taking me by hand and kissing it. I sworn I blushed, but because of my mask he couldn't see my face. Not thinking about it I nodded. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. We walked slowly, out steps echoed through the halls. And at last we stood in garden. It was chilly outside, but I couldn't care less. Only thing that existed now was him. We walked around the garden, talking about everything. I had a feeling like I had known him since my birth. Then we stopped.

He raised one of his hands and pulled mask away from my face. I didn't struggle, I was more afraid of his reaction. He just looked at my face. He didn't run away, after seeing I'm no beauty. Then he came closer. I could feel his breathe. He took my head between his hands, holding it like it was glass. My heart was thumping, I was sure he couldn't hear it, but still he didn't say anything. He was coming closer and closer until I felt his cold lips on mine. My eyes widened surprise, but I didn't struggle. I surrendered, stood there as a frozen sculpture. After what seemed to me like hours he pulled away.

I stood there frozen still, unable to compose myself, or even make a proper sentence. Then I remembered to breathe. He looked away; he wasn't looking at me anymore. I felt hurt. Maybe he didn't like me anymore. Maybe I wasn't a good kisser. Maybe… and then he kissed me once again. His kisses trailed down my neck. His kissed sent me shivers down the spine. Such a contrast, his cold lips against my warm skin. He kissed me and then I felt pain. I hurt so much that I could scream, but I didn't. My hand trailed to my neck and I saw blood on my fingers. What had he done to me?

Then something picked me up. My pain was getting stronger by the minute. It was becoming like agony. I was sure that half of my neck had been ripped off. Did Alexander bite me? I wasn't think straight now. All I felt was wind and pain. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

Then it wasn't pain anymore. It felt like fire in my veins. It started with my neck. Then I felt it in my arms. That was the first time I screamed in agony. Something threw me on the bed and ripped my corset of. I was thankful to whomever done that.

"It burns," I screamed tossing around bed. I wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't.

I don't know how much time passed. Maybe hours, days or even weeks. The pain finally stopped, the fire stopped, and I stopped screaming. That was the first time I opened my eyes. I was laying in a bed, in a small room. There weren't any windows in it, and it was very dark and cold.

I tried to sit up, but pain struck me again. Defeated I lay down again, waiting for someone to come and explain things to me. As if someone read my mind, the door opened with a loud bang. That was the first time I saw his face. He stood there at the door frame looking at me and smiling slightly.

"What happened?" I managed to say, just then realizing my throat was burning. Maybe fire hadn't stopped after all. I groaned, hurting my throat more.

"You're a vampire," he came to bed and sat in to a chair opposite to bed. I looked at him like he was crazy. Vampires existed?

* * *

**_A/N: _**Huge thanks to my beta Saoirse Waveglow!


	2. Flight

**_Chapter one_**

**_Flight_**

* * *

I was running, I felt wind blowing against my cold skin. I enjoyed in that, which was the only part I loved about being vampire, beside beauty I got. It passed almost hundred years since I was changed. I left Alexander long time ago. We lived together for several years, but it didn't work. The only thing that attracted him on me was my scent of blood, and then when he met me truly, he wasn't interested anymore. We tried to be friends, but he was right when he said most of vampires can't live together. I decided to leave, since it was his house where he brought me. Trying to be nice he gave me some money, so I could rent a room or apartment. I used it. I took me some time to swallow my pride and use it. For several months I lived in streets, not wanting to use it.

I still remember my first night, when I found out I was vampire. At first I couldn't believe Alexander what was he saying, but it finally got into my head. After very long conversation he let me to take a look into mirror. I remember gasping out a loud. For the first in my life I was beautiful. The thing I craved the most. But later I found out most of vampires were beautiful, with some exceptions. He knew I was thirsty. He let me out, into forest. I first killed animals, but they couldn't satisfy me. I escaped to the village, killing everyone in it. I finished by the morning. When I realized what've done, I thought Alexander's going to kill me. He didn't, but warned me.

The Volturi. My greatest fear. He told me many tales about them. One that I remember the most was about newborns vampires. Alexander told me to keep low profile as I could. If I killed every night like I did that night the Volturi would find out eventually about that and then kill me. I wasn't ready to die. I wanted more time to enjoy in my newfound beauty. I tried to control my urges, but failing miserably almost every time. He tried to control me, but couldn't. After a year, all that need for human blood wasn't big as it was before. Through the years I trained myself to be around humans and not kill them. After all those years of that I'm not sure that I managed. Just one drop of blood made me go crazy. I usually killed homeless people; I killed the ones who didn't have anyone or anything. It worked most of times. Occasionally I would drink animal blood, but it wasn't like human. That happened very rarely.

It passed almost hundred years since my turning into vampire and I wanted to do something. I still don't know how I got idea to go to Volterra. It was one thing I avoided at all costs, it would mean meeting the Volturi, and I didn't like sound of it. I stopped running. Apparently I hadn't realized that I was in front of airport. I had my bag with me; maybe I could visit it after all. I don't know what was happening. I was going towards the airport. Was I insane enough to face my greatest fear? Not in million years i imagined going to Volterra. I had feeling I was going into death pit, consciously.

I was entering the airport, still trying to remember why I was doing this. One part of me felt like I was doing some kind of human reality show _Facing the fear. _I went to the desk to buy ticket. I wasn't even sure there were flights to Volterra from Toronto. Older woman was working at it. She was talking on a phone when I arrived. She motioned with her hand, trying to tell me to wait. I waited for her hung up. It didn't take enough, if it was maybe I would give up on this plan.

"One ticked to Volterra," I said, as I searched my bag for wallet. Woman typed something on the computer.

"Here it is Miss," she told me, handing me ticket. I paid for it and then looked the time of flight. Ten o'clock, I glanced at clock on a wall. It was nine o'clock. Perfect, couldn't be better. I was glad that I didn't need to wait long for the flight. I looked around airport, looking of there any shops. There was one bookstore that caught my attention. I walked slowly; some of younger teenagers were staring at me. At first I enjoyed in attention that brought my change, but sometimes, like now, it irked me. I looked at them, hoping that they would stop.

I looked at books, nothing was so interesting. I looked at some new books. I will need something to interest myself during the flight. I picked two books, not even looking about what they were and going to the cashier. I paid and then left bookstore. I looked at the clock. Only ten minutes passed. I went to first screen to see whether boarding had started. In fifteen minutes at gate fifteen. A café near sculpture caught my attention. It looked peaceful, no one will bother me. I sat there and stared blankly at sculpture.

Half an hour later I was sitting in the plane, waiting for it to take off. There weren't many people. At this time of year not many Canadians visited Volterra or Italy. Surprisingly someone sat besides me. I looked up. It was a man, maybe in his twenties or thirties. He had sandy colored hair and green eyes. Wonderful, I thought.

I looked out through the window. The door closed and then captain wished us welcome. Plane began to sped up, and I took off. I inhaled deeply several times.

"Nervous?" a man asked me. I turned my head at him, observing him. He blushed slightly.

"No," I answered, looking away.

"First flight?" he continued interrogating me. I shook my head.

"Afraid of flying?" he took newspapers out. Maybe he would stop interrogating me now, before I rip his throat.

"Taking off," I corrected him. He smiled, like wanting to tell me it'll be okay. I groaned, taking book out. I started reading but book seemed somewhat familiar. i looked at title _The bookman's promise_. Of course I read it, why I didn't look at the title. I looked at the other book. No I didn't read the other. I took it out the other book and started reading. I could only hope it will hold my attention for six hours.

We were landing. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment when wheels will hit the ground. I loathed that moment. I seemed to me plane will crush immediately. A soon as I thought about that plane hit the ground stopping at the one of long tubes. I opened my eyes, only to find my self looking at pair of green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered, taking my bag.

I headed to the exit. That insolent human followed me, like he was afraid that I may lose in this airport. Did I look that young? Maybe to him, but I was on airports many times. No matter how much I like running I also liked flying. I just didn't like when plane was taking off or landing.

Standing in line for passport control, my eyes were searching for clock. It was four in the morning, as I presumed.

"Good morning Miss," a man at desk spoke. He had Italian accents. I smiled at him handing him my passport. He looked at it, checking something; I didn't bother to watch at what he was looking. I was observing crowd of people. They were so happy, well some of them. Ones were eating, others sleeping in chairs. Probably some flights were cancelled.

"Good day, Miss Sophia." He said returning me my passport. I smiled at him once more and then proceeded to exit. I didn't have any luggage besides my bag. Before leaving airport, and entering Volterra, the city I thought I would never visit, I went to bathroom to refresh.

I took toothbrush from bag and toothpaste and started brushing teeth. With corner of my eyes I saw reflection on the mirror. Purple under my eyes was more noticeable now than it was. I will need feeding soon. I hoped the Volturi won't notice killing. Though I planned killing several animals, just enough, so I could be in human company. When I finished with washing my teeth I left bathroom in search for shop of clothes. I planned buying several simple shirts and maybe jeans.

It took me little to find shop. Airport in Volterra was smaller than in Toronto. There was only one shop of clothes. I entered there greeting a lady that was working there. Quickly I picked two shirts and jeans and then went to try in. it fit good, that was only I was searching. I paid for it and left shop. For the last time I looked around wondering did I need anything else. No, nothing else. Tomorrow I'll buy something if needed.

In front of airport there was only one taxi. Not surprising considering the time. it was at least five in the morning.

"To the cheapest hotel," I said to the taxi driver. He just nodded, turning o the car and starting. I observed the landscape. Volterra was beautiful; I could imagine why the Volturi lived here. I thought I would feel fear being here, but I didn't. it was more that I was taken aback by landscape and all those buildings.

"We arrived," driver announced, returning my thoughts to reality. I looked at him and then remembered that I need to pay. I took money from bag, paying him, not taking the change. I hurried to exit. I was standing in front of very old building. It wasn't for the sign I would never guess it was hotel. It was two-story house, very shabby. I knocked n the door. Several minutes later, I heard steps coming.

The door opened with a loud bang. I was now facing old woman, who was extremely angry. She was swearing in Italian, or at least I supposed she was doing that. She stopped with swearing as soon as she saw me.

"I need a room." I said hoping she would understand English, but I highly doubted. Now I was regretting that I never learnt Italian, it wasn't like I hadn't time. She called someone's name aloud. I felt need to put hands on my ear, but still I continued smiling. Then I hear footsteps again.

Now a young teenager stood next to her, I supposed she was his grandmother.

"Yes?" he asked. He was in pajama; I supposed I woke them up.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I need a room." I said, trying to look desperate. I think it worked. They let me in, and the boy gave keys and showed me way to my room. I was right when I thought this building was shabby. Every step I made house tremble. It was wooded floor in my room. A dropped those two bags with clothes on floor and lay down in bed. I waited for sun rise like that. I closed my eyes imagining that I'm sleeping. Instead I was thinking what to next.

Did I really want to meet the Volturi? Part of me was saying yes, to meet them, other no. I didn't know do they meet others, or just kill every vampire that step in Volterra. If it's the case I should be on a plane back. But maybe they weren't like that. Perhaps they killed those vampires that were threat. Probably they did that. Tomorrow I'll walk through Volterra and see if there's any. It was winter now, and I hoped tomorrow will be cloudy or even rainy.

Was that smart idea? Was it even smart to come here? Did I want death so much so I came to Volterra? Maybe the Volturi aren't as I imagined them. Perhaps they were kind if nor provoked. But how on Earth could I know when I provoke them?

Not I was walking around the room, all those question in my head. I looked out. It was early in the morning and it wasn't sunny for now. I should wait for another one or two hours to see will it stay cloudy. I took two bags of clothes that I bought yesterday and placed all on the bed. I had a coat and two shirts with long sleeves and one on me. It was actually jumper. I opened the window hoping that I'll see some people and way they're dressed.

I decided to wear one of shirts, new jeans and my old coat I had. Not too classy. I developed a habit to keep some of my old clothes, so in my apartment in Toronto I had several dressed from 1900s, and onwards. I often laughed at myself. I opened my door, inspecting hallway. I really wondered were here any bathrooms. To my surprise boy from last night, more morning, was standing in hallway. He turned to me as soon as he heard door opening.

"Excuse me, but where bathroom is?" he came closer to me and then pointed to second door to left.

"Thank you." I thanked, returning to my room. I took toothbrush and clothes and then headed to the bathroom. I felt boys stare on my back as I opened the door. It was very small bathroom. There was very old shower, toilet and sink, with almost no space between it. I placed my clothes on little space beside sink. Before starting to take off, I checked for keyholes. I noticed that key was missing, and could swear I saw eye in it. I took little piece of toilet paper and shot the hole. Then I took quick shower, to refresh me. After finished I took towel that I found in the bathroom and drying myself, trying not to break anything. Ten minutes later I was fully dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I removed toilet paper from hole and left bathroom. The boy was still standing in the hallway, trying to hide his disappointment.

It was still cloudy outside. I stuffed all needed things in my bag, looked for the last time at room and then left the room.


	3. Fear

**_Chapter two_**

**_Fear_**

* * *

Even if it was sunny outside, it wasn't warm. Cold wind was blowing. I looked around me for an idea of where to go. Volterra was beautiful city. Living here wouldn't be bad. There were two streets ahead, and so I decided to go right. The only thing that I heard was my steps echoing down the street. It was very peaceful. I didn't know it was because it was early, or for some other reason entirely. For a moment it almost seemed like a bad horror movie.

I continued to walk around. At one newsstand I bought map of Volterra. I had no idea where to start searching for them. If they're vampires, most probably they'll go out at night, so my possibility now of finding them right now was equal to zero. I sighed. I could walk around, look at some of their historic monuments and then later tonight, continue my search. This old Italian town must have something interesting to tourists. At least several churches and I'll be satisfied.

I opened the map, gazing at it. _Piazza dei Priori. _That caught my attention. I looked at map how to find it and then headed in right direction. It didn't take long. Maybe twenty minutes later I was standing at the Piazza dei Priori. It was one most beautiful squares in Italy, and I could guess why. It was realy magnifenct. I examined the sqare for several minutes and them looked again at map.

There were many things to look at. Next thing, or building, that I visited was Palazzo dei Priori. I think I read somewhere about it and it said that the palazzo is among the most renowned civic structures built by Italian communes of Central Italy during the High Middle Ages to house their city governments. Highly interesting.

It was late night when I returned to hotel. For an hour or two I searched for the Volturi, but hadn't found anything. I couldn't say that I was disappointed. It was still a fear that I didn't want to face. I needed to use the map to return to the hotel. As I walked back I sensed a strange scent I hadn't noticed before. A vampire scent. They were here. They know I'm here.

I panicked. What to do know? There are several options. I could run to the airport and catch first flight out of here or I could go up to my room and face them. How could I be so sure they were in my room? Maybe they were just passing around this hotel. But certainly they noticed scent of new vampire. The must've known I was new here. If they lived here they knew everyone here. I stopped walking, leaning against cold wall behind me.

What to do now? That question passed through my mind constantly. Was I ready to meet them? Or why was I here in the first place? I lived quite well in Toronto. Worked occasionally. Everything was fine, and then I got some crazy idea to come here. They caught me unprepared. I thought I would find them first but I was obviously wrong. How could I be so stupid? Of course they would find me first. This was their town. I inhaled several times, trying to calm down. I picked up their scent again, but couldn't tell how many of them were there. But on the other hand maybe I was lucky enough that they just passed by the hotel. I picked up the little bit of courage of had, and headed into the hotel. The door was open. I passed through them, sniffing everything. I climbed the stairs. Soon after that I was standing in front of hotel room. They were here. There scent was strongest here. I searched for the keys in my bag. It didn't take long.

I took out key with and carefully unlocked the door. I pushed the door and they opened with loud creak. She was sitting on my bed, turning slightly her head towards me. I closed the door, wondering what will happen now. Just when I closed the door, I noticed another vampire standing in the other corner of room. He was tall and muscular. He almost looked like bear. I returned my gaze to the woman. But I was wrong, she wasn't woman. She was more like girl. She had blonde hair and by what I could see, she was short.

"What's your name?" she asked me, still sitting down.

"Sophia," I answered. She looked at me, eyeing me carefully then suddenly she stood up. I was higher than her, but something about her, made me cringe. As she approached I stepped back, until I hit at something solid. I looked back. It was other vampire.

"No need to run," Jane whispered, with evil gleam in her eyes. She was getting closer to me and I had no way to escape. It was still two against one, and the other vampire was too big to handle myself. She stopped, still glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning around and sitting back on bed.

"Visiting Volterra," I lied.

"Don't lie," she snapped at me, suddenly standing so close to me, that I could feel her cold breath on my face.

"I was searching for you," I said, after moment of silence. I didn't know why I lied in the first place.

"You will follow me." She ordered me. "Don't try to run away, because Felix will be following _you._" she warned me. I looked again at Felix. I'm not trying to run. Definitely. In a second Jane became blur. I run after her, following her scent. I could only hope I was going in right direction. We were running through dark alleys of Volterra. I never imagined there existed somewhere this dark. I simply couldn't imagine it. I was just imagining Volterra under the sun, without these dark alleys.

The sudden disappearance of Jane made me stop. We were standing in front of some drain in the street. I had no idea what that meant. In front of me was wall. She must've jumped into the drain.

"Get in," Felix hissed at me. He was so close, so cold. His breath on my throat. I jumped in. Jane was standing down there waiting for me. As soon as I came she started walking. It was very cold and dark down here. I've never imagined the Volturi living under Volterra. I had always imagined castle out of town. I guess I was wrong.

It was very cold in the tunnel, and there was barely any light. I was listening to Jane's steps as they echoed through the tunnel. I was frightened; they were taking me somewhere and I had had no idea where. It was too late for running. Maybe I would be able to pass Felix and run away. But no, I was too much coward to try anything risky.

I didn't notice that Jane stopped. When there weren't any steps echoing I looked up. We were standing in front of iron grid doors. Jane opened them, and Felix held it for me. I stepped into the small, lighter room. It was warmer here than outside. I hear loud bang behind me. Felix had closed the doors and then locked them. I sighed; there wasn't any possibility of escaping. At the end of this small room, there was another door, massive and made of wood. I had no time to observe this room as Felix moved and Jane disappeared behind the door.

The next thing I saw was that I had stepped into quite a comfortable little corridor. The walls were white as far as I could see and floor was covered in industrial grey carpet. There were several lamps on the walls.

Jane was standing in the end of corridor by the entrance to elevator. I started walking and I could hear a sigh of relief coming from Felix. I must have been standing there for some time. I stepped in the elevator, wondering where we were going. Jane and Felix looked more relaxed here. After all, they belonged here.

When we stepped out of elevator, we were standing in highly elegant reception. Walls were covered in wooden plating. There weren't any windows. Instead of them, there were paintings of Tuscan landscape. There were several sofas, divided into small, more private groups. On the tables there were bouquets of flowers. It looked all neat and cleaned. I would never guess that vampires lived here.

In the middle of room there was large, reception table, made from polished mahogany. I sniffed. There was a human in here. I was surprised. I thought that the Volturi hunted humans and didn't hire them to work for them. Did that woman know for who she worked?

"Good day, Jane," a woman greeted Jane.

"Gianna." Jane continued walking. She led me towards big door in the end of room. On the other side of the door, there was another kind of room. From that room, there was long corridor. I was wondering how big this house, castle was. It must have several floors, with many rooms. It reminded me of a castle.

Felix opened door this time. I was now standing in room that strangely reminding me of that dark tunnel that we first passed through. The room was circular, with several windows on the top of it, but there wasn't any light. All around room there were some kind of thrones.

"My dear Jane you returned." I raised my eyes to figure that spoke. I was staring at him. I tried to suppress the urge but couldn't. His skin was so pale, that it almost looked transparent. When he moved closer to us, it looked like he was floated. His moves were so refined. I only managed to keep my mouth shut, but I stared and I knew that wasn't polite. He walked up to Jane and kissed her on her full lips. The kiss didn't last long, only few seconds. I noticed that we were alone in room.

"So you're Sophia." His voice was melodic, and it seemed like he enjoyed in something that I couldn't tell. I barely nodded. I had to remind myself to be polite and civil. No need to anger them now, I reminded myself constantly. Just then I realized that he didn't hear my name at all. I didn't say it, neither did Jane or Felix. How did he know it? Was that one of his powers? Alexander told me that every one of them had some special abilities.

"You came here to visit us, I hear?" I still stared at him, but now I was confused.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced. I'm Aro." He held out his hand. I wanted to shake with him, but somehow it looked like I would crash his hands with one simple shake. He only touched my hand, but I had feeling it was more than just a simple touch.

"Felix, be nice and fetch my two brothers." This was becoming suspicious. Why was he calling his brothers? I heard door closing and now only in the room were Jane and Aro.

"Before we start everything I must warn you that hunting in Volterra is forbidden. If you hunt, you'll be dead." He tone was serious. This was threat. I thanked God that

he told me that now, because I need to hunt, and I planned hunting here. Something in his tone sent me shivers down spine.

"Of course." That was all managed to say. I wanted to curse myself. I was sure that I looked like some idiot right now. Then door opened and two more vampires entered. Their movements were same as Aro's. Refined, almost looked like they were floating. One of them had long, black hair, same as Aro's. Other one had white hair, the same color as his pale skin. All three of them looked magnificent standing there together. I knew now why they were freighting.

"Please meet Marcus," he motioned towards vampire with white hair. I only nodded. "And Caius."

"This is Sophia," he introduced me. Both of them just nodded, not so happy about meeting me. I wasn't surprised by that. I was just wondering why they didn't kill me now. They didn't have to pretend to be polite or civil. The vampire named Caius sat at of one of the thrones. He looked bored. Marcus followed him and sat next to him. Only standing was Aro and Jane. I almost forgot about Jane. She was quiet; her presence went unnoticed by me.

"So what's your special ability?" Caius asked, as he was bored with Aro's slow introduction.

"Bring hatred between vampires and humans." I answered automatically. I didn't think why they wanted to know. Just seeing two of them bored with my presence, I lost willingness to please them.

Aro thought for some time. Meanwhile I just stared at one spot on the wall, wanting minutes to pass faster, so I could leave this room, this castle. As soon as I leave them I promised to myself to leave Volterra. The Volturi hadn't been as I imagined them. Beasts. Ha, they were more beautiful than I was or any other vampire I ever met. Their movements so practiced and they even floated when they walked. It definitely didn't look on anything I ever imagined.

"Would you like to join us?" that one question left me startled. I wasn't expecting it. I must have looked confused and funny, because Aro laughed.

"You don't have to decide immediately," he reassured me, as if he knew what I was thinking about. To join the Volturi wasn't my priority and to that question I couldn't answer easily. There were too many things that would change. I didn't know was I prepared for it.

"Can I answer you in a week?"

"Of course." I could've sworn that both Caius and Marcus smiled. I had to admit they didn't look happy about Aro's proposal. I think that they hoped I would refuse.

"Can I go now?" I wanted to be alone now. There were so many things I had to think about, and I didn't think they would invite me for dinner. When I was speaking about dinner, tomorrow I had to go hunting, outside of town. Maybe that will help me to clear my mind.

"Jane will show you way out." I just nodded and followed Jane out. We didn't speak. Neither of us was in mood for talking.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Huge thanks to my beta Saoirse Waveglow and all wonderful reviewers (MissMei92 and Heartonchain)!


	4. Meeting

**_Chapter three_**

**_Meeting_**

* * *

_Do you want to join us? _That question raced through my mind as I run out of dark tunnels. Those tunnels scared me and I had no wish to linger in it. They weren't pleasant at all. Darkness in it scared me. Even vampire speed wasn't quick enough to get me out of there. Since Aro asked me that, I wanted to run, to run from that choice I had to make. That decision is going to affect my whole life, the rest of eternity. That was the risk I wasn't ready to take.

Wrong choice and I would be lost for next centuries. I knew nothing of those vampires. I had no idea how I was supposed to make that decision. Did Jane or Felix have that choice? Being accepted was one of most important things to me. In my human life, I couldn't say that I was accepted in that society. I wasn't married and that made me different from others. Now, being the new one made me different than the others. Jane didn't seem particularly delighted with Aro's proposal. Neither did Marcus and Caius. If I made right choice I could be happy for the rest eternity. Difficult choice I had to make.

When I got outside it was still dark. Somehow I had a feeling that the sun had already risen. A burning in my throat reminded me that I hadn't eaten for a long time. Aro said I couldn't eat in the city. That meant more running, and then finding appropriate victim. I threw a glance at clock at Piazza. I wouldn't have enough time to hunt and return. I didn't know whether it's going to be sunny tomorrow or cloudy. I walked back to my hotel room in human speed. That silence of Volterra gave peace to my thoughts. I was thinking, all kind of possibilities arising in my mind, none of them good enough. For the first in hundred years I felt helpless. I felt scared as well, but I was used to that feeling. Being helpless was unknown to me.

The hotel was in the end of street, I could see it clearly from where I was standing. At the moment I was craving for two things: hot shower and human blood. Need for hot shower could be satisfied as soon as I return to my room. My other need, need for human blood, will be satisfied in the morning. I would have more time then, to plan my hunt and everything.

I pushed the front door once and realized that they were looked. I took out my keys and unlocked it. Just small space between door and door frame was enough for me to pass through. As little noise as possible was best. My ability to endure human company at this time wasn't high. There was very large possibility that I'd attack either boy or his grandmother if they showed now. Slowly I climbed the stairs, trying to produce very little noise. It was harder than I imagined. Stairs were almost old as I was, creaking at every step I took. When I was at the top of the stairs I listened for a moment to check whether someone got up.

The hallway still smelled on vampires. This time I paid no attention to it. With two quick steps I was in front of my room door. Another quick move and I was standing in dimly-lit room. The air in it was old and one of things I should do was to open the window. I decided that I'd do that after hot shower. I threw my bag on the bed and turned around to grab tooth brush from the top of the drawers. Then I heard low exhale, coming from direction of bed.

I whirled around, taking defensive position. A snarl escaped my mouth. The vampire that had been sitting then, stood up now. There was safe distance between us. He didn't look like he was going to attack me. I straighten myself, glaring at him.

He was taller than me, so I had to raise my head if I wanted to look him into eyes. That was the thing I was doing at the moment. His, black hair was barely reaching his shoulders. His body was muscular. His face reminded of Michelangelo's sculptures. He was attractive to me, and that was dangerous now. He could use that against me. I didn't have any knowledge of this vampire.

"How have you found me?" Aro may let me go, but I wasn't sure of his intentions. I didn't know whether he was part of Volturi or just another vampire who thought it would be fun following my scent. I was afraid; my experience in combat wasn't so great. Well, truth to tell, I had no experience at all.

"I followed your scent," he answered simply. That much I could conclude myself. That wasn't my point, but then again I should make my point clearer.

"That much is clear to me. Why you followed me?" he shrugged.

"I found your scent intriguing,"

"Are you part of the Volturi?" I stepped closer to him. That was idiotic move, but his sudden appearance tangled me. I was absorbed in his voice, in his features. He simply seemed too angelic, even for a vampire.

"Yes," for some reason that made me feel safer. Aro must've told him that he asked me to join the Volturi. If Aro told him that, then I shouldn't be scared. He isn't going to hurt me.

"Aro told me that your name is Sophia," I nodded and smiled.

"Would you be a gentlemen and tell me yours?"

"Demetri,"

"You're from Greece?" It was rare name to be heard every day. My guess was that he was changed long time ago. Even for a Greek name, it was too old to name children like that. But then, weren't the all Volturi old. Jane may look young, but I doubted that she was newly changed. The way she moved and spoke, revealed that she lived long enough to now manners.

"And you're from-?" I stepped back.

"France," I told him, and motioned that he could sit on the bed again. He sat down, his eyes never leaving mine.

There was one question on which I needed answer.

"So my smell intrigued you, but still there wasn't need to follow me to hotel room. Why did you really come?"

There was a small chair by the drawers, from which I had direct view of Demetri. It was made long time ago, and that made it uncomfortable. I hoped that Demetri hadn't noticed that. I shifted few times, trying to find position that suited me. Demetri took several moments to think about answer to my question. I waited in complete silence. It was still dark outside. The dawn is not going to be soon. Volterra was quite peaceful comparing to night life in Toronto. But then again, to what I was comparing Volterra? It was at least five times smaller than Toronto.

"I think it was your thoughts. Your thoughts made me come here?"

My thoughts? What did he know about my mind? I was utterly confused.

"Thoughts?" That was all that I managed to choke out. A small grin played on his thin lips, before disappearing. His face became serious again.

"That's my gift. I can follow someone's thoughts."

"But you weren't there. How you know anything about my thoughts?" I felt that I was becoming defensive. My thoughts were something private, and no one should reach them. But it seemed that even my own mind wasn't safe enough.

"Following your thoughts is something like following someone's scent. You visit some place, but for some time your scent stays behind you. That's the thing with thoughts. They leave a trace that I could follow." While explaining that, he was walking around room. He was lost in his thoughts. I just watched him intently, waiting for rest of explanation.

"But you know what's strange?" Demetri's eyes were focused on me. I shook my head, not really knowing should I answer or not. "Usually I need to feel someone's mind, and then I would be able to track him down. But yours…" he came closer. He was only inch away from me; I could feel his cold breath on my skin.

"When I returned I could still feel your thoughts inside that room. It never happened to me before." Unconsciously I tried to move back, but I was sitting in the chair, and it was impossible to move chair without him noticing that.

"Is it bad thing or good thing?" I asked. My voice was only a whisper.

"I don't know," he turned around sitting down on bed. I needed a second to compose myself. I raised gaze form place on which he stood moment ago, to place where he was sitting now.

"What's your gift?"

Five minutes or half an hour passed in silence. For vampires time was different. We had eternity, for us time passed quicker than to humans.

"Bringing hatred amongst humans or vampires," I replied. Demetri only nodded, again falling in trance, called thinking. Now I was used to waiting for question or answer.

"You know there was one man which lived with us for some time. His name was Carlisle, and he had interesting theory, about how we bring gifts into this life." With those two sentences he had my complete attention. I turned into an ear, readily waiting for the theory. My other part was just enjoying listening to his voice.

"He said that we bring our most prominent characteristics from our human life into our next. Only in vampire life those characteristic become stronger." It sounded reasonable. Well I knew from where I got my gift, but Demetri's. He must've been quite strange for human.

"What was your characteristic?"

His question didn't catch me off guard. I was expecting it.

"Is it so hard to guess? If you want to hear it detailed, you'd have to listen to my life story."

"I'm willing to listen to it." I shook my head, refusing to tell him anything about my life. Maybe he was handsome and I was attracted to him, but still I wasn't ready to tell him anything about my human life. And then I started questioning myself. Was it the real reason or I just wasn't willing to hear about my life? The only conclusion that I came was, that I still hadn't overcome the bitterness that my human life caused me. And even now, hundred years later, I couldn't forgive Alexander for turning me into a vampire. All the things I liked, like chocolate and good night sleep vanished. I couldn't sleep or eat.

We spent two more hours in complete silence. I enjoyed in his presence, while I replayed my human life in my head. Several times I glanced at Demetri, and I would always find him on the same position: sitting on the bed, leaned against wall, staring blankly at the wall behind me.

"I think it's time for me to leave," I snapped out of thinking and looked up at Demetri. He was standing by the door, his eyes burning into me.

"I suppose I'll see you again?" I stood up as well. I opened the door for him, and he stepped out of room.

"Tomorrow evening if it's not problem for you?" A wide grin played on lips.

"Sure," I replied, and closed the door as he became a blur. When I glanced out through the window, I saw that morning had come. The sun didn't shine brightly over Volterra. It was cloudy as it was the day before. A throbbing in my throat reminded that I needed feeding soon. I looked at what I was wearing. It was suitable for hunting, but I'll run out of clothes soon. My conclusion for the day was: I needed hunting and one shopping trip. Demetri was coming tonight, so I had to look nice.

Had to look? I smiled at that. It was first time after Alexander that, that kind of idea crossed my mind. Maybe I liked Demetri. I knew him for only for a few hours and yet I felt that I had known him for my entire life. For those kinds of thoughts were culpable for all the romance novels I read.

Before going to hunt I decided to take a shower. That was the plan, but Demetri showed up and messed with my previous plans. Maybe when I was returning to hotel room, I was thinking about long, hot shower, but this time my only wish was to finish quicker. I brushed my brown hair and pulled it into ponytail. Long hair could be annoying while hunting. I put some make-up, and then looked again at the mirror. I was pleased with reflection. That ought to please any human.

The boy I met yesterday was in the hallway. He had just woken up and was yawning widely. I tried my best not to pay attention to him. When returned to room, I packed one t-shirt extra, as precaution if things get too messy.

By accident I found agency for renting cars. I thought it would be more practical than to bus to some city. I picked the most comfortable car and set to the closet village. Roads in Italy were smaller and hardly two cars could pass between. I was lucky and there wasn't anyone driving. The landscape was beautiful, and often I would look at the landscape instead of road.

Half an hour later, I found myself turning into the town Cole val d'Else. While driving, I saw some other villages, but they were too small, for me to pass unnoticed. I could only hope that third time would be lucky. From distance town seemed big enough. To my right I saw parking lot, and I parked there. I threw just one glance toward sky. The clouds were still there, blocking the sun. I had to hurry in case the sun decided to show. My long sleeved shirt and jeans maybe would stop my arms and legs from shining, but my face would still shine.

The town was quiet and almost everyone was inside. I hadn't to walk for a long time. on my left I found small café. From my previous experience, I was sure that I could find someone tasty in there. When I opened a door, I saw that café was almost empty. It wasn't good, but it could serve right. With one quick move of my head I scanned form cameras. It was obvious that owner of this tried save some money, there weren't any security precautions.

I found empty seat at the bar and sat there. A waitress came to me, asking me something on Italian. Hopefully she'd know any English.

"One cup of coffee," I ordered, and waitress just nodded. She knew English; that was my only conclusion.

"You're American," I hadn't noticed that man, fragile human. When I turned my head to look at me, he was sitting two seats from me. The smell of his blood was driving me insane. My throat started to burn even worse than it had in the morning.

"Yes, but I moved here two days ago." A little lie won't hurt him. He'll be dead in less than half an hour. What's the difference? I stood up, and then sat next to him. He was young, maybe in his twenties. His light brown hair reached to under the jaw. His blood would be perfect.

"You?" I asked. Truth to tell I hated this part, when I had to talk to my prey, and pretend to be normal human. Maybe I still wanted to be human, but flirting when I was hungry was hard. I already began imagining me, slicing his throat and enjoying in his warm blood.

"Tourist." My luck was unbelievable. It was perfect. No one was going to notice that he was missing, and he didn't have any family. Otherwise they would be with him now. Parents will survive without him. By 'accident' I brushed his arm, while raising it.

"Oh. Why you moved here?" He asked, smiling widely. I smiled too.

"Because of work,"

"What do you do?" he asked me. I moved closer to him. I was sure that he could feel my breath on his skin. My hand reached for his.

"I'm a journalist," I answered, getting even closer. My lips brushed his, and then I kissed him. I could see that he was surprised and he was starting at me wide eyed. He didn't struggle, same as of many of my victims before him.

"Come with me," I whispered into his ear. He looked at me bewildered, and I only smiled. I didn't need to say anything more. He paid for his coffee, and we left. I held him by his hand and led him. My eyes were searching for any kind of alley, anything that was hidden from curious eyes of human.

"She's so beautiful," I heard him murmur under his breath. He thought I couldn't hear him.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"To my apartment." Perfect. I found alley and led him there. "It's not far from here"

Alley was dark and hidden by tall buildings form each side of it. There weren't any windows that overlooked into this alley. Lucky me. I felt that man beside me stiffened. He was becoming suspicious, his heart started beating faster. I could feel adrenaline racing through his body. His hands became wet. Maybe he was reaching the conclusion, that I wasn't leading him into my apartment, but a death trap.

My instincts were taking me. I wasn't sure how longer I could walk steadily. I glanced toward the street, but I couldn't see it. We were hidden from curious looks from innocent passer bys now. With one swift move, I slammed him into the wall.

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain, as he hit the wall. An evil grin crossed my mouth. In a second I was standing next to him, breathing into his ear. Neck never looked that attractive. "What are you doing?" he asked, breathing heavily. With my nose, I was touching his throat. He was feeling my breath and I was inhaling his scent. Irresistible.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, not looking into his eyes.

I opened my mouth to bite him. His neck was butter like, my razor sharp teeth passing through it with ease. Only one low scream escaped from his mouth, before he was dead. When blood touched my tongue I felt satisfied. I drank his blood with such hunger like I hadn't eaten in months. His blood was my life.

Five minutes later I dropped his lifeless body. My throat wasn't throbbing anymore. My thirst was satisfied. I smiled, content. The shirt that I was wearing was covered in blood. My bag was laying several feet from me. I took it and changed shirts. I took tissues and then whipped blood from my face. This turned out to be pretty messy. I looked again at his body. Maybe I could dispose him at woods, near town. I considered my possibilities. Finally I decided to leave him here. If I carried him somewhere else, someone would notice.

I scratched his face more, so he would be unrecognizable to anyone. Then I stepped away, happy with my work. It would take more time to police to conclude who was murdered. In his jacket I found his wallet, and I put it in my bag. One final glance and I was gone.

Streets were almost empty. Few people were out walking. I hurried to car, not looking back. I kept my head down, so no one would notice me. People paid no attention to me. They had their lives and had mine. I had eternity, unless the Volturi decide to kill me. My car wasn't far away as I had first thought. I dropped my bag on the back seat and then started the car. It roared with life and I left Cole val d'Else with surprising speed.

When I came back in Volterra, the town wasn't lifeless anymore. People were walking through the streets, chatting, enjoying in day. I drove car back into service, and paid for it. Next thing I had to do was shop. Now when I wasn't hungry anymore, I could walk with humans without any danger for them or me.

Shopping lasted two hours. I had to admit the shops in Italy had much better clothes than the ones in Toronto. Now with all these clothes, I had to buy a suitcase to carry these things. I also bought perfume and some toiletries. My plan had changed. A week in Volterra won't be boring, especially if Demetri is going to be with me. As soon as I remembered Demetri I started daydreaming. He looked like man of my dreams. But didn't Alexander look like man of my dreams? And in the end he turned out to be monster. Maybe difference with this time was that I knew that Demetri was vampire and that he was killing humans to feed himself. I couldn't blame him for that. I fed on humans too. Suddenly, I wished it was night so I could see him again.

I had quite of work unpacking all things I bought. Finally the drawers were full, and I was content. By the time I finished with everything that needed to be done, it was about five o'clock in the afternoon.

This time I hadn't enjoyed in showering much. The only thing I'd been thinking about for past two hours was Demetri's arrival. When I finished with showering, I dressed in one of things I bought today. After all, I didn't go to shopping for nothing. My wish was to look stunning for Demetri. I looked at reflection. I was trying so hard to impress him and it never crossed my mind that he maybe didn't like me at all. I sighed, putting some perfume on. If he doesn't arrive tonight, I could go hunting.

As soon as I closed the bathroom door, I smelled him. The corners of my lips twitched and formed a smile. He came; that was the thing I wasn't expecting. I was hoping that he'd come, but there was difference between hope and knowledge.

"You came?"

He was standing by the window, looking out. When he heard me entering, he slowly turned to me.

"I said I'd come,"

"What are we doing tonight?" I put toiletries in the drawer, and then returned my attention to Demetri.

"I'm going to give you tour." He answered me and then disappeared. Smiling I grabbed my jacket from chair and headed out. With one quick movement I locked the door and next second I was standing in front of hotel. Demetri was leaning against the stone wall, his eyes closed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**A huge thanks to my Beta Saoirse Waveglow and all reviewers!


	5. Tour

**_A/N: _**There are some things I want to say to you all, before you start reading this chapter.

Finally I've fulfilled my promise. This is now edited chapter, thanks to my beta Saoirse.

And I want to thank to all my reviewers who gave me encouragement to continue this and to those who added this story on alert and added it in favorites. I dedicate this chapter to Jayne, as a birthday present (I can only hope it's not too late)  
On with the reading!

* * *

**_Chapter four_**

**_The tour_**

* * *

"Where are we going?" The tour was over, or at least I thought so. I assumed that he was taking me back to the hotel, but we were heading in the completely different direction. And for a moment I trusted him. What fool I was.

"Just want to show you one last thing," he answered immediately, sensing my distress. His answer didn't make me feel any better. I kept glancing at surroundings, trying to be careful. But it was extremely difficult when Demetri was beside me, distracting me. My eyes kept looking for possible escape routes in case Demetri attacked me. The voice in my head screamed that Demetri wouldn't attack me, but still… I didn't have much confidence in other vampire. Alexander had said, long time ago, it was instinct.

"Do you like history?" What? He was making a small talk, trying to be polite. I shook my head, disbelieving at what I heard. During whole tour, he was only talking about what he was showing. Whenever I tried to make a small talk, he ignored it.

"Should I take that as no?" he asked me. First I nodded and then shook my head, and then froze. What the hell was I doing? It would be better if I used some words. Just to avoid confusion.

"Oh, no. I like history. It was one of my favorite subjects in school." I corrected myself, before Demetri could drew any wrong conclusions. I looked up at him, at his almost black eyes. He was amused. Wonderful. The next time I need to be more careful. I had no wish to be cheap entertainment for him. And add to that he was leading me God knows where.

"And other were?" Was I being too paranoid? I accepted his offer, and I should be aware of all possibilities. But as usual, Sophia, you weren't thinking. You just rushed out room, because you didn't want Demetri wait for you. Couldn't you take any precautions, no matter how much you trusted him? Of course you couldn't.

At that moment I realized he asked me something.

"Um, what?"

"I asked you what other subjects were your favorite?" he repeated question, slowly as he was talking to a small child. I wasn't child anymore, and childhood wasn't the thing I wanted to remember now. That was the reason why I growled in annoyance, even though I had some feeling he was just teasing me.

"Just because I didn't hear question, doesn't mean I'm dumb," My tone and words were harsh. He didn't deserve it, but little could be done when my nerves start to work. Just before I looked took my eyes of him I saw that my words hurt him. I immediately regretted about what I said. After all, he was the one who took me out and showed me some great sights. He didn't have to.

"I'm sorry I'm just… Well, never mind" I stopped myself, before I started ranting. It would the best if I would just answer question. "I liked Math and Science when I was at school."

"Apology accepted." He was cold. I couldn't, but to glance at him. There wasn't smile anymore. Demetri's eyes were blank, staring at street ahead of us.

"You're still angry at me, aren't you?" I tried to make my voice sound soft, and hopefully I produced desired effect. I even held out my arm in attempt to stroke him on the back. Demetri wasn't answering.

"Look! I said I'm sorry! Do I need to do something to prove it?" Demetri was standing just feet away, his back turned to me. The thing that surprised me the most was that I snarled. Yes, I snarled at Demetri. That would make him only angrier. I just knew how to make situation worse.

Suddenly his shoulders started to shake, shortly followed with bark of laugh. I could only stare at him. Finally he turned around and faced me. His white teeth glistered on moon light.

"You're funny when angry," I shot him a glare. It would kill him, if it could. But I wasn't that lucky.

Passing by him, I muttered, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

The next thing I knew was Demetri walking by my right side. His hands were casually by side, a smile disappeared from his face. Demetri was putting great effort to keep straight face and for now he managed.

"Hmm, Math and Science, then you might like Heidi." He remembered what I said. I had to admit it was little bit strange. As for Heidi, I only supposed she was another member of the Volturi guard.

"If I ever meet her,"

"You will. Don't worry," It was clear to me why he was soothing me. He didn't have to; especially, because I had no need for it

"How come that you can be so certain?" I raised my eyebrow, questionably. In a fluid motion he glanced at me and then returned to watching housed around us. A cold wind blew, tangling my hair. With one of my hands I removed hair from my hair and at the moment I wished I pulled hair in ponytail.

"Just a feeling,"

"When are we going to arrive there?" Ten minutes passed in complete silence. To me it looked like an hour passed. Silence, itself wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me, but something told me that he wouldn't answer my question.

"In a minute or so," I did notice that we weren't walking on stony path anymore, but on grass. And it seemed like we were climbing small hill. Not that I felt any exhaustion, but simply noticed that, while looking around me. Finally, we reached it.

"Wow," That was my only comment at what I was seeing. In front of me was old roman theatre, the one I always wanted to see. Well, I wanted to see any kind of theatre, since I only read about them in books. It wasn't very well kept, and on many places grass started growing. The centre of it, where stage stood long time ago, was the only part that was kept well. Just nineteen rows of seating were still visible. The moonlight gave theatre mystical look. I wanted to say something, but I found myself gaping open mouthed, unable to produce a sound.

"The construction of theater began…" Demetri started explaining, but I raised my hand to stop him. At the moment, I didn't want any history lessons. I only wanted to enjoy in view. Unconsciously I took step forward, when I felt Demetri's hand holding me. It snapped me into reality. I glanced down only to see a rift.

"Be careful," Demetri whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully and he let my arm. Still standing on safe distance between nothingness and ground, I could feel Demetri's hand. It felt like he was holding me. His touch was gentle, even if he was saving me.

"This way," he motioned to one not-so ruined staircase. Obediently, I followed him, watching where I was stepping. There wasn't need for another saving, right? Or maybe I could 'accidentally' trip? Instead of tripping accidentally, I dismissed that thought. Demetri wasn't stupid.

"This doesn't look well preserved," I motioned with my hand to the part of theatre that was covered in grass.

"Not so long time ago, it was used as a rubbish tip,"

"Oh," That explained quite a few things.

It felt so wonderful walking through the theatre. I was sure that I could never repeat feeling like this.

Few minutes later, Demetri and I, were standing in the centre of theatre. At place where, long time ago, stood stage.

"It's beautiful here,"

"I'm glad that you like it," Demetri was standing two feet from me, and I have to admit that I was bit disappointed. I wanted him to stand beside me, to feel his breath, his body against mine.

"Would lady care for a dance?" I whirled around, surprised. I didn't hear him move. I was used to him move in human speed. He held one of his arms outstretched, while bowing.

"Lady is very honored that you offered her a dance," I accepted his hand, and he twirled me around with such grace that was even surprising for a vampire. It felt so right being in his hands. I almost forgot everything around me, while dancing with him. I had no idea what we were dancing. He was leading and I following. It wasn't hard. In my imagination, I could hear orchestra playing, couples dancing around us.

Even without that, I was happy.

"You're such wonderful dancer," he complemented me, moving me closer to him. His body was close to mine. For a minute I thought I was going to trip over his leg.

"You doubted?" I looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. He grinned and then shook his head. He spun me around and then again his body brushed mine.

"Never," I closed my eyes, letting my mind to enjoy in moment.

Suddenly, as it all began, darkness became light and I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized what happened until Demetri cursed loudly taking me by hand. I glanced back and saw that we were standing on sunlight. It was already morning and I hadn't noticed that. But I noticed that Demetri was holding my hand and that we were running very fast. As soon as Demetri saw first alleyway, he turned there.

"Hope it's here," he muttered more to himself than me. I kept silent, just watching what was happening. It seemed surreal, everything happened quickly, before I could really understand what was going on. He wasn't careful; maybe the Volturi would be angry on him. Truth to tell, I really had no idea what was going to happen.

"Come!" with the corner of my eye, I saw Demetri jumping in drain. When I saw that I realized that he was taking me to the Volturi castle. Just wonderful. But we didn't have much choice. Hotel was too far to go by sun, and far too risky. Without any other options I jumped down, holding my breath.

Just before my legs touched ground beneath me, Demetri caught me and gently put down.

"Thank you," I said and brushed dirt from my shirt.

"Any time," Dark tunnels were still the same: scary, cold and uninviting. Demetri moved slowly and I almost growled because of that. Luckily, I bit my lip before growl could escape.

"That was close," I commented as we moved toward the door in the end of tunnel.

"Yes. I wasn't careful enough. I hope that no one saw us,"

"And if someone saw us?"

"I'd need to kill him." His answer was scary. His voice was cold as he was speaking of business. Maybe I killed people, but still I held some regret.

When we reached door, he was enough of gentlemen to open it for me.

"Welcome," he said, but somehow I doubted that I was welcome. Practically, I was stranger to these vampires and they had no reason to accept me. It still wasn't clear to me why Demetri bothered with me.

We passed through small room and it wasn't until we came to reception area that I noticed my surroundings. But still, it wasn't surroundings that I paid attention, but human smell. There was a human, sitting at desk, smiling sweetly. Gianna. I remembered woman from first time when I came here. Yet, it was strange to see woman there, a human. She was casual, and paid small amount of attention to both Demetri and me.

"'Morning Gianna," Demetri saluted and she just nodded in response. I didn't bother to be polite. She wasn't a threat or anyone important.

"Morning Demetri," she nodded with her head in his direction. Then she looked at me, like she noticed me just now. I politely nodded, but she didn't return it. Pretty arrogant for a human, I thought. Not paying attention to her I followed Demetri.

Demetri stopped in front of elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, while we were waiting for elevator to arrive.

"My room, and maybe later I could show you rest of castle." He was taking to _his _room. I inhaled deeply and sound of it was drowned by opening door. We stepped into elevator and Demetri pressed button with _-2 _on it. I only supposed that rooms were underground. It meant more coldness and darkness. That weren't things that attracted me the most. After living with humans for almost fifty years, you blend in, getting their traits. It doesn't matter that you want to stay vampire, it's simply question of fitting in. And I always wanted to fit in.

The elevator ride was short, and in a matter of minute I was standing in long, well-lit, hallway. Walls were painted in white, and floor was wooden. After quick count I concluded that there were seven doors, each one the same. There weren't names on it, and I wondered how they knew which one was theirs.

"Where is yours?" Just then I noticed that I was leaning against Demetri. His arm was around my shoulders, keeping me safe. I was in pure heaven.

"Second door on the left," while telling me that, he pointed with his free hand toward his room. I was surprised when I heard elevator door opening behind us. Demetri barely turned to see who was coming. It looked like he knew who it was.

"You must be Sophia. My name is Heidi." A tall woman came to me, with a smile on her face. I just stared at her. I've never seen such a beautiful vampire. She was wearing jeans in such way that they only emphasized how long they were. Her mahogany colored hair was pulled back, I assumed, in braid.

"Pleased to meet you," I held out my hand and she shook it. Heidi didn't seem like bad person. If I accepted Aro's offer, maybe I could even enjoy it here.

"See you around," she said and went to her room. I still stood in same place, until Demetri lightly pushed me forward. He opened door of his room for me and I stepped in. He closed door behind him.

The room was big, at least half apartment I owned in Toronto. I noticed that walls were painted in light brown. There weren't any windows, but lamps gave enough light. One my left, there was white sofa, looking very inviting. The floor wasn't carpeted, it was bare dark parquet. Opposite to the sofa, there was TV with radio.

All in all, it seemed like Demetri didn't spend lot of time here. The room was tidy and it looked more like hotel room, than a private space.

"Usually I'd ask do you like it, but since I spend small amount of time here, it really doesn't matter."

"That's what I supposed. But then, where do you spend time?" He didn't say that I could act like was in my room, but still I sat down on sofa. Demetri was still on his feet, looking at me. it made me slightly uncomfortable. I shifted on sofa, while his was piercing me with his gaze. Finally he decided I wasn't interesting to watch and sat down in an armchair, which I didn't notice till now.

"Library, in Felix's room, main living room…"

"In Felix's room. Does it mean you're….?" I teased, but before I had time to finish sentence, he answered.

"No, he's my friend and his room has much more comfortable armchair." I smiled at his answer.

"Where'd I be, if I decided to join?" Now was my turn to stare at him, but unfortunately he wasn't fazed by it. More like flattered. I sighed.

"There's one more floor under this one, and there some are empty rooms. You'd get one of them with money to decorate it," Okay, that was another good thing, but I'd be distanced from Demetri.

"Do you like it here?" It took me some time to get courage to ask him that. Demetri sat there in silence of few minutes, thinking.

"It's nice and I enjoy it most of time. But there isn't much privacy." His answer made me think. Privacy was one of things I wasn't sure that I'd readily give up. Well, this wasn't time to think about that. When I return to my room, I'll re-think about everything that happened. Of course if I get home.

"Oh," that was only I could say, because my mind wasn't working properly. Demetri chuckled and then looked at me again. This time I didn't avoid his gaze, but locked my gaze with his. It lasted for a minute and then I looked away. His gaze was so intense that I couldn't stand it.

"When were you changed?" Demetri asked after several moments of silence. I turned my head so fast that it would certainly crack if I was human.

"The night of 12th January," I answered in small voice. I had to admit his question startled me a little. "You?"

"It was summer, don't really remember which date. Long time ago," While answering on question, it seemed like he was lost in his memories. Demetri was trying to remember which date it was, either for my sake or his.

"You still don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope," At that moment for some reason I couldn't stand sitting down anymore. I stood up, abruptly, that it even surprised Demetri. Then I started walking up and down in room. Demetri followed me with his eyes, and smile on his face.

"Will you show me the rest of castle?" I asked him, in desperation to move from the topic of changes or anything that has to do with it. I had some feeling that he'd start talking about his change. At the moment I wasn't keen on listening it. Demetri nodded once and stood up.

"You can leave your jacket here," I glanced down and saw that I still holding my jacket in hand. From the moment I left hotel room, till now I didn't put on jacket. I was carrying her whole way. A grateful smile crossed my face and I threw jacket on the sofa. Before Demetri could reach the door and open it for me, I opened it and stepped out in the hallway. Demetri was behind me, at the moment closing the door.

I inspected hallway once more and something made me suspect that this wasn't the place where the trio slept. They looked like royalty and certainly they'd act like it.

"And where Aro and the rest of them sleep?" We were heading to the elevator. Demetri pressed the button and then we waited.

"There is another wing, just for them," There was some bitterness in his voice, I noticed. He laughed, but it was humorless.

"How many of you is in the guard?"

"Nine," That was too many vampires for my taste. "And there are more, but they only work when we need them." Oh God, that was definitely too many vampires, even if they didn't work. Just trying to imagine the room with that many vampires, made my head spin.

Now, I was seriously re-considering Aro's offer.

The elevator door opened and we stepped in.

After a minute long elevator ride, we stood in rather large round room. Well, to me it didn't look like a hallway, but Demetri said it was. To me, it was more like rounded room, with no windows. The walls were dark, crimson, red and every piece of furniture was in that coloring. It made me extremely uncomfortable. From this point I saw three doors, with big distance between them.

"This is the main floor, as many call it." Demetri started explaining and my all attention was to him. But still I couldn't stop noticing that ugly color on the walls.

"That is the library," he indicated toward to the first door on the right. "There are many books there so there's no need for keeping personal libraries."

Unconsciously he answered one of my questions. When I was in his room, I was wondering why there weren't any books at all.

He must've seen my eye lit up at the mention of library, because he suggested showing me the library.

"Oh, yes." I squealed, sounding like a siren. So much of acting like a lady.

Demetri opened the door for me. Again. I had to admit it was getting little bit annoying. At first, I was flattered, but by now, it was irritating. I was getting feeling that he thought the door were too heavy for my fragile figure. The thing is, I didn't think I looked fragile and certainly wasn't

As soon as I set foot in the library, I gasped. The room was even bigger than the Demetri's, and there were shelves from the top to the bottom of the walls, filled with so much books that it was even hard to think about it. Almost every book that was published in world was here. it made perfect sense why Demetri didn't keep personal library. Shelves covered every bit of the wall in the room. The room was tall as much as it was big. In the middle of it, stood two sofas and three, comfortable, armchairs. In between them, there was small coffee table.

"It's big!" Demetri laughed at my exclamation. I took time exploring library. Books were my obsession and were the only thing about which I could talk endlessly.

"Are you finished?" Demetri asked in bored voice. He watched me for an hour (at least) browsing through books. I was reading first page of novel that caught my attention. I only needed a moment to realize how much time actually passed. A one nod of my head and we were out already.

The next door led to the, by Demetri's words, study. At that room were most of the computers. And some advanced technology, for those who knew how to use it. Apparently, Alec and Felix enjoyed immensely in that. The technology wasn't really my thing. Don't get me wrong, I knew how to work on computers, but it was only because I needed it in order to get a job. Nothing else.

"And the last room is the living room, I talked about,"

"Let me," I said passing by him. Before Demetri could reach the handle; I grabbed it and swung door open.

Walking in was strange experience. Comparing to other room I've been in, this one was the best lit. It was larger than any other, containing at least four sofas and armchairs…

I didn't have time to see anything else. The next second, I could only feel pain. The pain was thousand times worse than the fire I felt during change. It was incomparable. I heard myself screaming, writhing on the floor. Through blur I saw Demetri ran to me, and yelling at someone. But it hurt too much to hear or see anything. It was pure agony. I could wish only that it stop.

And then nothing. I felt nothing. No pain, no agony, no nothing.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled at Demetri, but my voice was barely audible. Lower than a whisper. The burning in throat was slowly disappearing, but not fast enough. It was like I hadn't fed in weeks, months.

Demetri took me in his arms, and the next thing I know we were running. Somewhere. Probably to the hotel room. Wind touched my skin, but it wasn't the same sensation I felt when I was running. It barely touched me, like I was shielded from it.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in bed. There wasn't any light. Demetri was by my side, looking at me anxiously.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. He looked at me.

"Nothing," Yeah, right. Like I believed him. Something happened back there, and I wanted to know what. I'm not joining anyone or anything, until I find out everything about it.

I sat up, only to find that nothing hurt me anymore. Did days passed? But vampires couldn't pass out. What on Earth had happened to me?

"Jane thought it would be amusing," he finally answered, after a minute of awkward silence. Jane? That little girl that came here the first night of my arrival and took me to the Volturi. But she couldn't do that, could she?

"How did she do that?" This wasn't the time to doubt in Demetri's word. He proved to be truthful and reliable.

"It's her gift, ability, call it as you wish." Demetri was angry, I could see on his features. He was slightly shaking, his hands clenching into fists.

"To inflict pain on someone?" I asked doubtful. I looked down at my body, but there weren't any injuries. Injuries were usually sources of pain.

"Not the physical, but mental. She makes your body imagines you're in pain," Demetri told me that quickly, that even I had to concentrate on his words to hear them well.

Minutes and minutes passed in silence between us. I was waiting for him to voluntarily leave, but he wasn't taking the hint. But he wasn't. Demetri was lost in his thoughts. From my point of view, it looked like he was debating over something.

"Well, are you going to sit there all day?" My question was delivered with impatience, and it almost seemed like I didn't care that he helped me. He spent here more than enough time. He could go home. Not that I didn't appreciate his help, but now I longed for privacy and loneliness.

Demetri stood up and came to me. He wasn't angry anymore, more like amused. At that moment the only thing I could think of was his face only inch from mine.

"Whole day? Of course not." He was teasing me, inching back and forward. My whole being was expecting a kiss, and in that moment he would inch away. It was so frustrating.

His lips touched mine and he kissed me. I closed my eyes enjoying in the moment while it lasted. He broke the kiss after a second. I looked at him disappointed, but he was already standing at the door.

"I'm going," he said and then closed the door with a light click. He was right, now I felt sad because he left.

I stood up, groaning to myself. I could be such idiot sometimes. But then maybe, if I didn't ask him to leave I wouldn't get a kiss. He was such a tease. He enjoyed making me irritated or angry. I kicked the wall with my leg, trying not to think about it.

It would be better for Demetri to come here soon.

With my free hand I removed curtains from windows, and sunlight lit the room. I started sparkling. Quickly I returned curtains. Demetri took me back to hotel room, even if it was sunny outside. He had risked much.


	6. Revelations

**_Chapter five_**

**_Revelations  
_**

* * *

After hours of thinking, I reached two conclusions. The first one was: I was attracted to Demetri, very much. And the second was: there was big possibility that I accept Aro's offer.

Fist conclusion was fairly easy to reach. Subconsciously I knew that, only that information needed to reach conscious level, and it took time. For a moment I mixed attraction for love. Hah, like I could love a man that I had known for two days (more or less). I was too much of realist to believe in love on first sight. That only existed in fairytales, and last time I checked my life was far from fairytale. Happy ending were so rare, so there was a very small possibility for me to have happy ending. Maybe because I wasn't a happy person?

The second conclusion was harder to reach, most probably because of Jane and her warm welcome. The prospect of her causing me pain next several centuries made me cringe. But looking on the other side I could make everyone in the Volturi guard to hate her, so I had some weapon against her. Considering that, there wasn't any particular reason for me to say no. the rest of them were polite and nice, Demetri more than that. Only if something happened in the next three days, I was rejecting the offer. Till then I can safely say that my answer to question _Do you want to _join us? was positive.

But knowing me and my luck, something was going to happen. Now the question was what and how it's going to affect me?

I was just enjoying in picture of Jane being thrown out of coven, when I heard strange melody. That snapped me into reality. It took a moment to find a source of sound. My eyes fell on the bag, which was slightly vibrating, obvious evidence that someone was calling me. Not using cell phone for three days and I already had forgot the ringing tone.

Quickly I rolled out of bed and grabbed the bag. in a matter of second everything that was inside of bag was now on the bed.

"Hello?" I answered as soon as I found my cell phone. In a hurry I forgot to look who was calling me.

"Where the hell are you?" And that was unmistakable voice of Megan White, my colleague and occasionally a good 'friend'.

"Oh, it's you," I said relived.

"Of course it's me! Who else would be calling you? And you still haven't answered my question!"

I couldn't tell her where I was. In case that I mysteriously disappear, she'd know where to search for me and that wasn't a good thing. So I decided to be vague. "In Italy,"

"What?" she screeched so loud that I had to remove cell phone from my ear. I did that only in order to save my hearing. "Any you didn't tell _me?_"

"I'm sorry, it was sudden decision. And whenever I called you, you were unavailable." The best defense against attack is attack. So now, I made Megan look like she was guilty. Perhaps I should feel bad about it, but I didn't.

"Whatever," she said, but I knew her well enough this conversation wasn't ending here. She had something more to add, and I was pretty sure it included words: work and Karl a.k.a The great boss. "By the way, Karl is mad on you and it isn't a good thing, as you probably know. If you don't call him straight away, he'll probably fire you."

What did I tell? "Thanks for telling me. I'll call him as soon as possible,"

"When are you returning?" Megan wasn't angry anymore, which was good thing. Her question was bad thing, causing me to stop and think before answering on it. this girl was a problem now.

"On Friday," I had to tell her the truth, she'll know if I lied.

"I'll pick you up from the airport, just call me and tell me when the flight is. 'Kay?" No, that wasn't okay. That was a problem. Why on Earth did I start hanging with humans? Oh, right I was trying to be a human. Now, it was a mistake, and a problem.

"Sure," My replay was followed with a beep. A sign that Megan hung up. I let a long held breath, somewhat relived.

I was returning cell phone back into the bag, when I remembered that I had to call Karl. The conversation was short, but he made sure that I understood how angry he was. Karl was so angry that he almost fired me, but I convinced him otherwise. I still wasn't sure how I did that. Karl gave me a week vacation and told me to use it well, 'cause I wasn't getting another one in a long time. That wasn't surprising.

Trying to find something to entrain myself, I opened drawers and browed through my clothes. Seeing bathing suit, an idea popped into my head. A brilliant idea.

As fast as vampire speed let me, I packed everything I needed in my bag. While packing I saw the wallet I took from my last victim. If I wasn't so excited about my pretty, little idea, I'd read it. At the moment I hadn't any time. I'll need to dump that into trash can, as soon as I see any. It seemed that whoever equipped this room forgot to buy a trash can. Certainly they thought no one would use it. Yes, a trash can was useless object. I put it back into the bag, without giving it a second glance.

Locking the door of the room, I heard footsteps coming from behind. At first, I thought it was that boy, but after closer inspection I recognized footsteps.

It was none else, but the great Demetri. The very person I was most anxious to see.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I faced him. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was serious. There wasn't smile or smirk on his face.

"To the coast," I headed to the stairs, and Demetri followed me. "I suppose this means you're joining?"

"I couldn't forgive myself if you got lost," that sentence produced a great amount of hysterical laughter from me. Somehow I regained control over my body and stopped laughing.

"Demetri, I'm not that stupid. I have a map in my bag. My orientation may not be great, but sufficient to get where I want. It's nothing complicated." I noticed that we were out. It seemed that I kept walking despite of laughter. And I firmly believed that I stopped walking. Oh, well that much of my control of body.

Before leaving the room I was pretty much convinced that it was night outside, and I was right. it was night. Silently I rejoiced in that. Mostly because it meant I could run to the coast instead of using a car.

"Oh, well if you say so." Something in his voice made me think he didn't believe me.

Another five minutes of slow walking and I was becoming annoyed. My body wanted to run, not to walk as a human. I hadn't run in a long time.

"Shall we?" I asked Demetri, picking up pace and starting to run. He just smiled and followed me. It didn't take long to lose the sight of Volterra. City wasn't visible anymore. Sight of it was replaced by tall trees.

The most interesting fact this night was: I was faster than Demetri. Yay.

"Are you always this slow?" He wasn't that slow, only few feet away from me. It wouldn't be hard for him to outrun me.

"No," in a second he sped up and went ahead of me. That came unexpected, but I wasn't wasting any time at thinking about what just happened. I sped up too, wanting to be the first, again. When I finally found him, he was leaning against a tree, looking smug.

"Who's faster now?"

"Me," I started acting too childish now, and even stuck out my tongue at him. Very lady like.

Even though both of us were quite fast, we reached coast ten minutes later. Perhaps if we didn't talk as much as we did, we'd arrive there sooner. But there wasn't any possible chance to avoid conversation with Demetri. He proved to be talkative now, when you get to know him.

He seemed much more outgoing than me. Demetri didn't mind sharing details concerning his past, present or future, while I did. I didn't tell him what I wanted to do, I didn't tell what my dreams were, nothing. absolutely nothing. I simply run and listened to him, while he was doing all the talking.

Joining the Volturi wasn't Demetri's dream. At the time he didn't even know there were such things as vampire. He had a wife and two children (one more on the way) and yet, he seemed relaxed while talking about it. He did get dreamy tone in his voice, he wouldn't be right there with me, when talking about them. There wasn't bitterness in his voice or angriness; he accepted what he had become. It was completely different story with me. I'd never forgive Alexander for what he did to me.

"Slow down," Demetri was behind me, because I took the lead. I knew we were getting closer to the sea. The smell of it was intoxicating. I don't remember when was the last time I smelled it, let alone swam.

To our luck there weren't any humans. If there were, I didn't hear them and neither had Demetri.

"It's nice here," I dropped my bag onto the ground and started taking off my clothes. With corner of my eye I saw that Demetri looked away, and even started whistling.

"I'm wearing bathing suit, for you information." I told him, smiling to myself. Neatly folded clothes, was now laying next to the bag. Demetri was still walking around, which I found extremely funny, but didn't laugh.

"Aren't you coming?" At first I thought he didn't want to undress in front of me, so I jumped into the cold sea. He, however, was still there, standing and watching me.

"No, I'll stay here." He yelled back and sat down. he didn't look relaxed at all. The way he was sitting gave me impression that he could jump at anything.

Shrugging to myself, I continued to swim. Because Demetri wasn't with me, I decided not to go far.

Swimming was so relaxing, even though I wasn't great swimmer. For the first time in my lifetime, I was swimming during night, and I had to admit it was pretty cool. The water was calm, and cold. The darkness wouldn't let me to see what was underneath me. I was thankful for that.

An hour passed, and I was getting bored of swimming alone. So, I decided to get out. While doing that a got another idea. I decided to throw Demetri into the sea. That'd be shocking, but that was the thing he needed. He was sitting in the same position for an hour, apparently relaxing wasn't high on his list of priorities. A one swim in the sea will do him well, I thought.

Fortunately he didn't notice me coming out of sea. That'll be more effective. He drifted off to some other place. Once again he was lost in his thoughts. Silently as I could I sneaked up on him.

I remember grabbing his arm, and trying to throw him into the sea, but I wasn't strong enough to do that. Then it all played very quickly. The next thing I knew was being launched at tree. That picture was very vivid in my mind. I hit the tree very hard, causing it to crack and fall down. It was very loud and just lay there, not moving, at the attempt to understand what had just happened. Demetri wasn't himself and he attacked me.

Those were the only thoughts that came into my mind. I didn't waste much time or effort to understand him. My instincts got better part of me. Before I even knew what I was doing, I let a deafening growl. And then I lunged at Demetri, not considering anything. I couldn't care less about his reasons; I only wanted to get a hold on him. How dare he do that to me?

Demetri was an experienced fighter, and there was little I could do as an inexperienced one. I hadn't known that, until I was pinned up to ground. He was holding my hands above my head, and he was sitting on my legs, while I struggled.

"What's wrong with you?" I stared at him, with disbelief. He was the first that started all this. It wasn't my fault, right? Or at least I thought so.

"You started first," it sounded childish even to me.

"No," he replied firmly. He let go of me, after I stopped struggling. I sat up, not breaking eye contact.

"As a matter of fact, you started first. You were the one that wanted to throw me into the sea."

That was the truth, but it was done with good intentions. And the intentions that matter.

"Come on, how can throwing into sea can qualify as the same thing as throwing into the tree?"

Demetri didn't answer immediately. He took some time to think over it.

"I didn't want to get wet," that was probably the lamest excuse I've ever heard, not comparing mine. He was as bad at coming up with good excuses as I was.

"I don't believe you," I whispered into his ear and stood up. Before he could answer, I heard people coming.

That was just wonderful; I couldn't go out for a moment and not to meet any humans. I turned to take my bag and clothes, but Demetri was faster than me. He had my things and was carrying them. Damn him.

Together, we run to the woods. We run away just in time. Two seconds later came two men, both blonde. From this far they looked like brothers. As soon as they saw fallen tree, they started talking in Italian, and I was unable to understand anything they said.

"What are they saying?" I asked him, so low that humans weren't able to hear us.

Demetri listened to what they were saying and when they stopped, he answered me, "They are wondering how the tree fell?"

"And did they think of something?" A smile escaped my effort to keep a straight face. Although the situation could be qualified as serious, it was very funny to me. Looking at those confused humans that were trying to figure out what happened, while I knew exactly what happened.

Before humans could hear me laughing, I grabbed Demetri by arm and run off. We stopped when we were God knows where, but at least there weren't any humans. But with ours luck some should appear soon. Demetri gave me my things, and I laid them on the ground.

"And now back to our discussion?" I made myself comfortable on the ground, sitting down on a jacket. Demetri didn't sit down immediately, but he listened whether anyone's going to show up. When he was certain that no one was coming, he sat down opposite of me.

"Perhaps it's not the same thing, but still you had no reason to do that. I said I didn't want to swim." Oh God, I was feeling like a little kid being lectured. And I was sure that the look Demetri was giving me made a huge hole in me.

"Why?" There was something more behind those words and it wasn't connected with a fact that he didn't want to get wet. I had a feeling there was so much more, more than he said. At first I thought he was open, but he wasn't. He only let me know the general facts about him, nothing too personal. His secrets were still hidden inside of him and I wanted to know them.

"Why should I tell you? I know nothing of you. Your responses barely give me any insight of you and yet I feel drawn to you. But I can't tell you everything Sophia. How should I know you're not going to hurt me?"

That was true, but I didn't want to change that. I couldn't tell him my past, how could I know that he isn't going to hurt me? Many men hurt me, and it was better just to hide everything and put up a façade. Pretend to be happy, humorous and that you don't have past. Pretending to be that exact person helped me. I was shielded from world and I wouldn't let it hurt me. Towards Megan I acted friendly, created completely other life. With Demetri it was different. While being with him, I was constantly reminded of what I was and how I became that. "Isn't it better if you talk and I listen?" I smiled weakly. Acting wasn't my thing, and often I failed at doing that. Like I did now.

"It's easier for you to listen to other's past, isn't it? You avoid talking about you. You let me now the little details that didn't matter, but everything else is hidden. That's not going to work. Hiding it won't help."

He didn't smile; he was serious as he never was.

"Why do we have to talk about past? What about future?" A booming laughter could be heard after my question. He was laughing at me.

"Future? You think we have future? Haven't we already done everything in the past? Don't we spend a half of time reliving the past and the other half in just watching time pass by?"

"So what you're saying is that we should live in past?" As much as I liked to blame past for everything that happened, I also liked future. I liked imagining it bright, living another life as human. Living somewhere else. Maybe, I could live in New York, next. There were too much people, to notice anyone strange.

"You don't live in past?" His raised eyebrow was daring me to answer.

"No, I like to blame past for everything." As a matter of fact, I always blamed someone else for things that happened to me.

"And because of that you don't want to tell me about it. Because, then, I'd blame you instead of past?" Demetri gave me confused look. Trying too hard to understand me may have severe consequences. Sometime I can't even understand myself.

"Partly and because there's possibility that I'll get hurt by you,"

"What have they done to you? Are you that untrusting to everyone or it's just me?"

"In front of you, I try not to put façade. For others, I pretend to be sweet, innocent girl." Couldn't help myself but to smile. Demetri looked at me as if in doubt about what I'd said.

"When am I going to find out something about you, beside your ability and favorite subjects?"

Telling him my life story, will get him tell me his life story. The only way to find out more about him was a fair exchange. But was I ready to tell him that? Was I ready to confide in him?

"What do you want to know about me?" I hugged my knees, and waited for his question. Waited to become naked in front of him.

"Where are you born?"

"I was born in Versailles, 1878." I placed my chin on knees, and started rocking back and forth.

"Tell me about your childhood,"

"My mother had always wanted a boy, but instead of him I came, much to her dismay. Growing up I lacked of mother's love, but thankfully I had father's. By the age of eighteen I started hating mother, along with many other things. Most of the time I spent in the room, avoiding almost every single thing."

"My parents were rich and I got fair share of proposals, but none of them cared about me. It was money, they were interested in." And then I told him how I was changed, about Alexander, the newborn life.

Demetri kept his eyes on me, listening to whatever I was saying. For most of the time my voice was the only thing that could be heard. Occasional wind, would stir leaves and they'd produce sound. At some point I stopped rocking back and forth, but I kept holding my knees.

"… and so I decided to come here." I was so happy that I was done with talking. It was my turn to ask questions. "What about you? Why did you become so violent?"

He looked up at me, and I saw in his eyes that he didn't want to answer on that question.

"You know that human memories fade over time?" I nodded, but doubted in that. None of my human's memory faded. Probably because I kept replaying them in my mind every night, while I watched the sky.

"But this particular memory never did," he began with his story. It wasn't about his change, it wasn't about his wife or children, it was about his fear. He had a fear just like me.

"It was sunny and hot morning. I'd woken up early, so mother sent me to get water from a well. I remember thinking that I'd like to do nothing. The well was just a hole in the ground, enclosed with a stone bricks. I picked up a wooden can and started lowering it. Apparently I wasn't holding a rope strong enough, so it fell into the well. Then as ridiculously curios child, I looked down to see what happened to the can. Stones around the well weren't secure and I fell down. It was awful feeling, the flying. Darkness around me, and the water beneath. "

"The flight down lasted a second and then I hit the water hard. It felt like I hit a stone, not water. My stomach hurt from the impact, and I hadn't time to take a breath. The water was deep and I started choking. Somehow I managed to get to the surface, but I had no idea how to get out. I tried too many times to get out, but I couldn't. I screamed, only no one heard me. House was too far away, and by the time they realized I was gone, I stopped struggling. I was tired and decided to die, since no one came. "

"Just as I decided to close my eyes and let faith to do whatever she wanted with me, I saw I rope. My father was standing up there. And I was saved."

The story sent shivers down my spine and the way Demetri talked made the story as a horror story. I remember quivering, as I was cold. And now when he told me that, I understood why he became so violent. He didn't want to go through that once again. Living through that as a little kid certainly did leave some serious consequences.

"I'm sorry," I sounded apologetic enough. It wasn't as if I didn't feel sorry, just I didn't know how to apologize.

He waved with his hand, dismissing my apology. "You didn't know that, at the time."

A five minute later, I asked Demetri, "Shall we go?"

I stood up, gathering things. Out of all this talking I started feeling exhausted. At the moment, I wanted to be alone. Away from everyone.

"I'll walk you home," Demetri whispered, and I gratefully smiled. From this point, I had no idea where my room was. On the other hand, when I knew that.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry that you had to wait for this chapter. It's been a pretty hectic month, and I wasn't in town for some time, and then I had writer's block. I'm so sorry! I hope you'll be able to forgive me.

Huge thanks to all who reviewed this story. I appreciate it very much.

Breaking Dawn is out and I finally read it. So I can say that there won't be many spoilers in the story, except naming rest of the guard.


	7. Masquerade

_**Chapter six**_

_**The masquerade  
**_

* * *

The rest of the night passed quite uneventful. Demetri took me to the hotel –he claimed I didn't know the way back- and then disappeared in the darkness of the night. The moonlight and starts were invisible, probably because it was cloudy. My father told me that many years ago, and he was always right. As soon as I set my eyes on the bed I threw myself on it and sighed. The whole night had left me exhausted. If not physically then emotionally.

Several hours passed in just staring at the wall, with occasional blink. This was my way of sleeping. This was the time when I stopped thinking and acted like I was asleep. By the morning clouds that were covering the sky had disappeared. Today, I couldn't go out. Although it was Tuesday, and I had only two more days until Friday, I wasn't able to think. There will be time, I told myself and continued staring.

At some point I stood up and looked out. The sunlight made me sparkle, one of vampire effects that I absolutely loathed. When I was sparkling I didn't look dangerous. I think that half of humans would fall down laughing instead of running away in fear.

Outside, people were strangely happy. No one was going to work, they were preparing something. Where Demetri was, so I could ask him what the hell was going on? After closer inspection I realized that map along with thin book about Volterra was missing. I've lost it somewhere.

I sat down on hard-wood floor and opened last drawer. Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing. My hands raked through clothes, folding it neatly.

The silence was welcome, and strangely it kept me away from thinking.

Soon, silence was interrupted by someone's footsteps. It's just that boy and his grandmother, I thought, dismissing the sound. But I was used to silence, and it was hard to block out the sound. Sighing, I stood up, and closed the drawer with my leg. If I had put up a little more of force, the drawer would break. There wasn't any doubt about that.

And then, just as they ruined my 'sleep' they stopped walking. That silence again, until a knock on my door. I jumped, startled. No one knocked on this door since my arrival here. Demetri wouldn't knock, and that boy, and his grandmother, never came up to check on me.

Before opening the door, I sniffed only once, before that familiar scent hit me. Heidi was there and even though I hadn't known her well (more like hadn't known her at all), I was happy to smell her. I was happy to see some other face beside Demetri. I sniffed twice, and noticed that there was someone else with her.

With no other option but to open the door, I held out my hand and opened it. And I was right; it was Heidi along with other female vampire. Heidi was gorgeous as ever, and she was carrying a rather large bag with her. By her posture, I would never think that was heavy, but I was pretty sure it was heavy.

"Hi," Heidi saluted, pulling in the other vampire with her. I stepped out of way, waiting for introduction. "Sophia, this is Renata. She's Aro's bodyguard, and luckily, today, she got day off."

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand, smiling at Renata. She seemed sympathetic enough. Renata shook my hand and smiled as well.

"Why are you here?"

"Demetri asked me for a favor," Heidi answered, while looking around the room. A note of disgust was noticeable on her face. She grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of room. I was still eyeing them with note of distrust.

"What kind of favor?" I was suspicious about all this. Why didn't Demetri tell me about this?

"Today's special day," she replied me in sing-song voice, while taking out vanity case

"Special day?" So that's why the people were decorating streets. But still I didn't know what kind of day. What were they celebrating? Oh god, this was confusing.

"The citizens of Volterra are organizing the masquerade. It's been a tradition since 15th century." It was Renata who replied, her Italian accent coming to life.

"And how does that has to do anything with me?" Something inside was telling me that this all was Demetri's fault.

"I don't know. Ask Demetri. He's the one who told us what to do," Just as I thought. The masquerade. Just that one word made me remember all the things I'd wish to forget. I spent this afternoon, trying not to think about anything I said to him.

_The masquerade._ That word kept replaying in my head, like a broken CD.

Was he trying to prove me that this time everything would be different? That no one's going to hurt me and make me suffer?

Heidi and Renata sat me down in a chair and started putting make-up. Actually it was Renata who was putting make-up, Heidi was sitting on the bed. I was still confused any tried to understand what was the meaning of all this.

In the end, I decided to think of all this as fun. Maybe Demetri didn't think of it at all, but just wanted me to have a good time. If that was true, I was going to pretend to be happy.

"I've never been good with make-up and all those things," Heidi said, motioning on all beautifying products. I could only stare at her bewildered. She of all people should know all about that.

Renata who was the first to notice my expression added, "Don't look so surprised. I'm the one who dress her, apply all the make-up…"

Renata of all people didn't look like the one who'd know one bit of cosmetics or clothing. Heidi laughed at that.

"I suppose this only shows how people can be stereotypical," I said to myself, closing my eyes as Renata put some eye shadow. I heard Heidi's laugh. Apparently I hadn't said it low enough, because she heard it.

"I had no idea that vampires like you went on events like this. I mean events organized by humans," I could open my eyes now. Renata was quick and I only started noticing that when I paid some attention. After all I was in the company of vampires. At the top of all that, we were speaking too quickly for any human t understand what we were saying. Not being in company of humans had affected me. my vampire side was becoming more pronounced.

"Every once in a while we go. It takes away some monotony from our every year life,"

For a moment I thought of asking Heidi why they didn't work, but then a very obvious answer came to my mind. These vampires thought of themselves higher than humans. Probably that was the reason why they had a human secretary. They couldn't do that, they were royalty.

Would I get used to it? Or maybe I'd miss humans or some way to spend time. These thoughts required more attention than I was willing to give them. So the easiest thing was just to dismiss them, without giving it any further notice. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked both of them.

"Dresses, of course," Right. That's what you wear on masquerade. Stupid, forgetful Sophia. "We brought everything here. We weren't sure how long would we stay," Renata told me, putting discreet lipstick on my lips.

"Hey, you haven't told that you bought new one?" Heidi jumped from the bed, and gracefully walked to Renata.

"Like it," she said, testing it on her lips. Renata only rolled her eyes, and smiled. Then she cupped my face and told me to look at her.

Obediently I looked up at her nearly black eyes. Renata hadn't eaten in a long time. I wondered how she'll be able to stand a big crowd of people.

"Good, your eyes aren't too red," she concluded, taking her hands off my face. Unconsciously, I glanced toward Heidi's eyes, and noticed that they weren't red or black or anything in between. They were purple, to my complete surprise.

"Y-your eyes are purple," I stammered, still in surprise.

"Heidi likes experimenting with different contacts, so she gets strange eye color."

"Just for the record I'm not a fun of red," Heidi added, looking at her reflection in a small compatible mirror.

Renata gave some final touches to my face and she was finished.

"You're done," she said, putting back all make up. Both Heidi and she already had a makeup on their faces. And let me tell you they all were quite big. Heidi was already up, opening the bag. Carefully, she took out the dress that was, supposedly, mine. I saw nothing of dress Heidi knew well how to hide it.

"Ta daa," She was holding up the dress for me to have a look.

"Oh," I gasped, standing up. Yes, I was surprised, amazed, but all from wrong reasons. The dress was well known to me. Somehow they got the same dress I wore on my last 

masquerade. Alexander told me he burnt the dress, along with mask, small purse and shoes. How did they get it?

For several moments I stared at the dress. Maybe it wasn't the one I wore on masquerade, so I decided to circle around, just to make sure. I wasn't mistaken. It was the same purple dress, made of finest silk.

"What's wrong?" Both Heidi and Renata asked me in the same moment. I was at loss of words for too long. Also, I was certain that I looked quite horrified at prospect of wearing _that _dress.

I couldn't be more wrong when I thought that this masquerade would be any different from previous. At least, this time I couldn't be changed into a vampire, but there was Demetri and whole coven of vampires. God knows what they're able to do. Jane's gift make me shudder, I can't possibly imagine the other gifts.

"Where did you get this dress?" I tried to hide the shock in my voice and I managed. I was waiting for response, watching the dress like it's cursed.

"There's shop in the center of Volterra. I can take you there, if you want to see it," There was tone of surprise by my question in Heidi's voice. She was still looking at me, worried. I hadn't enough courage to turn around and face her. Both of them got closer, Heidi by my right side and Renata by my left. With corner of my eyes, I was able to see their faces, but at the moment tried not to.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no. the dress is beautiful, it only reminds of something not so happy." I made an attempt to smile and pretend that everything was fine. Thanks to someone out there I managed to do that. However, my smile didn't erase Renata's and Heidi's worried expressions.

"Maybe we could swap dresses," Heidi suggested and I knew the answer to that question immediately. Even if wearing dress would make me feel like I had time traveled, I couldn't possibly see it on someone else. Call me possessive, or whatever you want but I wasn't swapping my dress for Heidi's.

"Thank you for offer, but I think I'll fine," I grabbed the dress and started taking off my clothes. Renata and Heidi were considerate enough to look away, thankfully they weren't whistling like Demetri had.

The memory was still perfectly clear, every little detail. It felt like I was reliving the night again. Just this time there wasn't Cathy, the maid, to help me with corset and a skirt. She wasn't there to dress me. This time I had to do it myself and it different feeling. Maybe this night wasn't going to be that horrible, as I imagined at first.

"Help," I didn't even start with dressing and I was already stuck with corset. It was on, only needed tightening. Heidi was helpful and did that and as a plus helped me with a skirt, which stuck half way down.

Now, it was Heidi's and Renata's turn to dress. They decided it was better to do hair the last. I wasn't sure about that. Skirts were big, but with three of us, the room was becoming crowded. Renata did our hairs quite fast, to my complete amazement.

What she made of our hair couldn't be classified as a normal hairstyle. To me, it looked like a bush with some decorative hairpins or more like I-had-just-gotten-out-bed hairstyle. Though I had to admit it did look good.

"Will we?" Renata said and the question caught my attention. That was a strange way to say it. Heidi just rolled eyes on it.

"Shouldn't it be 'shall we'?" I whispered to Heidi. Renata couldn't hear us, because she was the one who walked out the first. I guessed that she was already out waiting for us by the door.

"Renata had a bit trouble learning English, and she often made mistakes with that. She liked to annoy us with that," Heidi explained it to me, while I locked the door. In the memory of good old times, I placed the key in my cleavage.

At last I was out. Fresh air, filled with various scents of humans, was so good to breathe in. Streets were crowded, and I almost lost Heidi and Renata in it. Humans put up some work and decorated streets, although all decorations looked like leftovers from New Year celebration, but who could blame them. That many events in less than three months. I got the feel of masquerade only when we reached the center of Volterra, Piazza die Priori. Humans were there, dressed in various dresses and costumes.

We easily blended in crowd, too easy for my taste. Our faces were covered by masks – however my mask covered only half of face, mouth and part of nose were still visible-, so it was hard for anyone to notice how beautiful we are. I wondered how rest of the guard will notice us. our scent wasn't greatly different from humans, and in this large crowd it's going to be hard to smell it.

"How are we going to find them?"

"Don't you worry," Heidi was constantly pulling me, avoiding humans here and there. Several times, I checked where Renata was. She didn't need Heidi's hand to help her; she followed us with ease, excusing herself whenever she bumped into a human. No one could resist her smile.

We soon reached the spot just under the clock. It was only eight o'clock and people were celebrating. There was music, again too loud for my taste. There were drinks and there was fun. Everything packed in one place.

"You aren't late? What a surprise," A man with a mask on his face, approached us from behind. His scent was unknown to me; he was another vampire I didn't know.

"Oh Santiago, we're never late. You're always early." Renata was smiled when she turned around to face him.

"Why is my lady alone?" Demetri sneaked up on me from behind and surprised me. And indeed I was standing alone; both Heidi and Renata were dancing with their partners. Only by size of Heidi's dancing partner I supposed it was Felix.

"Because there wasn't anyone to dance with." He was wearing a mask, which only hid a bit a face, the part around his eyes. However, my mask covered all of my face. Seeing Demetri in costume and with mask was a funny scene.

"Will you do me the honor?" Hopefully this time sun won't come out and ruin all the fun. I accepted his offer, and soon we were in the crowd dancing with rest of Volturi and humans. I noticed that most of the Volturi guard were somewhere around, watching each other's back.

"The trio isn't coming?"

"No, they'll be enjoying the solitude with their wives," somehow I knew exactly what he meant by that. Maybe it was because of the way he said it.

"Their wives? They have wives?" No one ever mentioned that. I'll need to add few more vampires to the list. Isn't the castle bit crowded with all those vampires?

"Aro and Caius. Marcus had one, long time ago. She died,"

"How's that possible, when the trio is well protected?" The next song started, and we continued dancing. That was the only thing we could do whole night, till the morning.

"That was long time ago. Before Volturi became this powerful,"

One dance passed in some small talk. During that time I was picking up courage to ask him about one particular thing that had been bothering me since Renata and Heidi showed on door.

"Have you done this on purpose?" I asked him as he twirled me around. For a moment he looked confused and then he it clicked.

"On purpose? Not really. I thought it'd do some good to you," Yeah, right like remembered every god damn memory I wanted to forget.

About one thing I was sure. Demetri didn't find this dress and gave it to me. First of all, I never gave him any description of the dress, and second of all there weren't any pictures of it anywhere.

So I concluded that there must've been two, three same dresses. It seems that my dress wasn't unique as salesman said.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Not as boring as it could be. Felix and I played chess, for most of the day,"

"And who won?"

"What do you think?" Demetri had a huge smirk on his face, he was really happy about that.

"Should that be surprising?" We stopped dancing and Demetri pulled me into one of small streets. We were just standing there away from all that humans, music and disgusting smells.

"Quite," He was leaning forward and I was getting excited.

"You know you have to take your mask off?" Was as that easy to read? Did he know what I wanted? This was embarrassing. I smiled.

With his hands he reached for the mask, "May I?"

"Yes," No one could understand how hard was to say yes in that moment. I was too excited even to talk.

He was gentler than Alexander was; he took off the mask carefully, trying not to ruin my hair. This time I wasn't afraid whether he'll like me, he already knew how I looked. After all, he saw me in swimming suit.

It all lasted so long that the kiss caught me off guard. The kiss was different than last time. First and maybe the most important thing was that it lasted longer than the previous one, and the second thing was it was more passionate.

"Oh God, find yourself a room!" Did Felix have to see us now? Couldn't he find a better moment? No, Demetri don't go, come back. This only proved how desperate I was. I felt like kicking the wall behind me with head. The problem was I'm going to crush it down, instead of breaking my skull.

"What?" Demetri's voice was cold and it didn't feel like he was talking to a friend. Felix's face turned from amused to serious.

"We need to talk," he took Demetri from me, and I was alone now. I glanced to the crowd, searching for familiar dresses and faces, just there wasn't any. Fortunately, Demetri's conversation with Felix didn't take long and he was back soon. Also, I spotted rest of guard dancing. Where have they disappeared?

"What's wrong?" although it was dark in this little street, it wasn't hard to notice Demetri's face, it showed the seriousness of situation. Situation of which a I had not idea. As soon as I asked him that, he smiled and pretended that everything was okay. There was one flaw: his smile didn't touch his eyes.

"Nothing," he gave one of his flashy smiles that no human could resist. I stopped thinking and took his hand. We were in the middle of dance podium along with rest of the guard. Demetri kept glancing sideways, like he was expecting something.

For the most part of dancing we were just spinning around, so he could get a better view of the crowd. Also, I caught him sniffing the air. Something was going to happen. Something.

"You aren't that subtle. Something is wrong, I want to know what." at least to me, that sentence sounded demanding.

"I said it was nothing," another flashy smile that didn't work this time. I was too worried to notice it. I needed a new plan, because this one wasn't going to work. If I could call it a plan.

* * *

"I think it's enough of dancing," I said to Demetri after about tenth dance. People around us, started staring at us. We were dancing for too long, longer that any humans and apparently we needed to blend in.

"If you wish," But he kept glancing almost every two minutes. I decided it was best to leave it at that, and follow him next time he goes somewhere. Yup, that was the great plan B. I settled on it because it was the easiest solution, and I didn't want to lose time trying to plead Demetri into telling me what happened. If something unexpected happened, I was following Demetri no matter what.

We moved to the table with drinks although none of us had any intention of drinking. Just as we came there a female approached us. She was a vampire also, as far as I could see and smell. She was wearing beautiful dress, light blue with lots of diamonds on it. A corset she was wearing made her waist more pronounced and it was definitely smaller than mine.

"Sophia, this is Corin," he introduced me to the new vampire. I smiled warmly, holding out my hand. "Corin this is Sophia." She only eyed my hand, but didn't shake it. I 

withdrawn it, feeling like an idiot. Not all vampires were friendly, and with my luck most of the time I stumbled to unfriendly ones. Or at least I felt that way.

"Would like to dance?" She was quite straightforward.

"Where's Afton?" Demetri asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

"Disappeared somewhere. Do you want to dance or not?" My second impression was that she wasn't patient person.

Demetri looked at me with his eyebrow raised. Did he think he needed my permission to do that? Seemingly he did, so I nodded.

"Scusami," some Italian couple was waiting for me to move. Even though I couldn't understand a thing they said, I supposed they wanted me to move. I avoided humans and hid myself in the shadows, while watching Demetri dance with Corin. I felt little stab of jealousy, but nothing unbearable. Demetri wasn't mine and there wasn't any reason to feel jealousy I repeated that over and over again in my head. Watching them was different from being there. Both of them looked too tense to enjoy in dance, their heads kept moving from one side to other.

At one moment I caught myself swaying from side to side in rhythm of music.

"My, my. It's you Sophia!" I jumped in fear, trying to find the source of voice. It well hidden in shadows of little street at which beginning I stood. Its scent was familiar and then memories flashed in front of my eyes.

"Alexander," I gasped, backing away, wanting to disappear in crowd. I wondered if Demetri heard me. One could hope he did.

Alexander stepped out of shadows, his hands stretched out like he wanted to hug me. His clothes were different, his hair was different, he was different. A second passed, and I realized what was different. He was dirty, his shirt ripped in some places and trousers worn. His scent changed due the lack of showering. Once a handsome vampire, was now a nomad looking exactly as I did when I left him. Many things have changed in these eighty years.

"Oh Sophia it's been a long since I last saw you," it had been, but I didn't miss you. "Come here, I'm not scary."

You're not scary; it's only a bit frightening seeing a vampire I hadn't seen in last eighty years. Stinky, also.

"What are you doing here?" I always found strength to speak in front of him, no matter how much scared I was. He wasn't leaving that little street, so I had to move forward, to meet his hands.

Strangely he did hug me, embraced me, like he had missed me. For a moment I believed him, a great liar he could be.

"I came to visit my little girl," he let me go off his grip. I stepped back, it was better to keep distance between two of us.

"First of all I'm not _your_ girl and second of all how you found me?"

"Hmm, should I tell you?" He decided it was best to tell me, after I snarled at him.

"I was passing through Italy and caught your scent on the coast near Volterra. At first I couldn't believe that you'd go to Volterra, but the scent was unmistakable. So I decided to visit you, my dear. I haven't seen you in a _long_ time."

Was the part when I'm supposed to start jumping from happiness? Because I didn't quite feel like jumping and I wasn't as happy as I should be.

"So…?" I asked him after minutes passed in silence. He looked at me like I had interrupted him in something very important.

"What do you want?" that question seemed to snap him into reality. His eyes bored in mine, hopeful.

"I need money," he whispered, stepping closer to me. "Will you give me some?"

"I don't know…" I didn't feel comfortable standing so close to him and that was the reason why I took a step back. Alexander's pleading expression turned into horror, but I wasn't horrified at all. It was Demetri, he heard me gasping Alexander's name.

"What are you doing here?" A snarl ripped Demetri's chest, not loud enough for humans to hear, but for vampires it was loud enough. I noticed Felix and Heidi standing in the end of this street, blocking exit. Behind Demetri stood Renata accompanied with Santiago, who barely held a growl from escaping. So much of a self control. Although Demetri didn't show much of a self-control either.

"Ask this lady here," So now he was accusing me for his presence, here. He was convincing liar, for a moment I thought it could be his ability. Regardless, Demetri didn't believe him, but Renata and Santiago did look at me, expecting some answers. I only shrugged to them, pretending to have idea about what Alexander talked.

"I know Sophia, and I'm quite sure she didn't invite you."

Alexander laughed, and was looking at me with the corner of his eye.

"Then I'm apologizing for any misunderstanding. I'll take a leave," he started backing away, until he bumped into Heidi and Felix.

"I don't you're going anywhere," Felix whispered into his ear, and then they grabbed him under the arms and took him away.

Renata and Santiago have also disappeared.

"Where have they taken him?" It was Demetri and me now. Alone.

"To Aro and his brothers," after seeing my horrified expression, he added," They're not going to kill him, only give him a lecture."

Just for the record, my horrified expression was caused by the prospect of having Alexander as a member of the Volturi guard. If they offered him a place in there, I was one hundred percent sure he'd accept it. He needed money, and being part of the Volturi was going to provide him that.

"I need to go," Demetri told me, and disappeared in the darkness of the street.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, but he didn't turn around or wait for me.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Whoa, this update was quick comparing to the previous one :) By the way, I imagine Corin as female, don't know way. When I searched her it came up as male, so it's bit confusing. And as far as I remember Eleazar didn't mention her. If I'm wrong someone, please, correct me.

Huge thanks to everyone who was kind to review, put this story in favorites or on story-alert. It's very much appreciated. Love y'all!


	8. Decision

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Decision  
**_

* * *

"I'm asking you this once again, do you want to join?"

Aro's voice filled the room. On surface his voice seemed calm, but there was edge of threat. I stood in front of whole guard, minus Heidi. They were watching me intently, as they were trying to read my mind and know answer before time.

And I stood in front of him, rethinking about my decision for the last time. I hadn't time, I knew that. The answer was ready, I only needed to gather courage and say it.

Day had passed in a blink of an eye. Many things had happened and I lost track of time. I didn't spend Friday watching clock ticking, dreading every moment before I had to face them all. Time had passed, I hadn't a minute more.

* * *

_A room that was usually full of vampires was now abandoned. The only light that came in was from the window at the top, and it only touched center of a round room. A bang and door slammed open. Silence was broken by many whispers and angry mutterings. _

"_I told you it wasn't me. Sophia told me to come," Alexander yelled at Felix and Santiago, but they only shrugged it off. Holding Alexander under his arm, they dragged him to the center of the room. None of them dared to let go off Alexander. He was trying to free himself by biting Felix and Santiago, but both of them had enough experience dealing with vampires like this. They knew what they had to do. _

_A minute later Aro floated into the room, looking around trying to comprehend the situation. Felix glanced at Santiago, who nodded at unspoken question. Felix let go off Alexander and held out hand to his master. Aro smiled kindly, touching Felix's skin. A second was enough for Aro to see everything that happened. Before any other memory of this evening could be seen, he broke the contact. _

"_Why you came here?" With one hand Aro motioned Santiago to remove hand from Alexander. He did listen to his master, but he kept standing beside their 'guest'._

"_I…," Alexander said but was cut off before he could elaborate. Door banged opened once again and most of the guard came in. It was obvious that they had just returned from masquerade. Females only had time to remove their masks, nothing else. Jane was the last to enter, sneering at costumes that Renata, Heidi and Corin wore._

_Renate didn't hesitate, but quickly walked to her master and stood behind him. Soon her hand disappeared between folds of Aro's robe. Now, every pair of eyes was set on Alexander waiting for his answer. The only missing from the party was Demetri._

"_As I already told them," As he said 'them' he pointed to two grotesque figures of Felix and Santiago. "Sophia asked me to come. She's the reason why I'm here."_

"_You're lying," A low hiss came from Heidi. One glance from Aro was enough to make Heidi sorry. She would blush, if she could._

"_My sources tell me differently. Please, speak truth. We won't harm you," No one could blame Alexander for not believing Aro. After all, these were the Volturi and they could kill him in a second, just because of one wrong movement. Alexander knew better. _

_He took a minute to answer, only because he tried to think of some convincing answer. "I came here with a wish to join you."_

_Aro seemed surprised by his answer, but quickly recovered. "Then tell me which special ability do you have and that makes you different than others?"_

_Aro didn't mind any new talent that came to him. the rare one came to him, usually he had to search for them, and spend some time persuading them. He would never say no to a talented vampire. The more special vampires in his coven, the better._

"_I can make others believe me. My lies can be very convincing… when I want," _

_Door opened once again and hopefully for the last time. Annoyed Aro looked at new intruders. Demetri mouthed apology, and pushed Sophia into darkness, so she'd be invisible to the most of guard. However her scent was present, which was the thing that ticked her off. Jane's head turned, her eyes glaring at the darkness, in the point where Sophia stood. _

"_Prove it," _

_Alexander was well aware that he was in deep shit. He tried to make them believe but he couldn't. Aro knew that he was lying. That much was obvious, now. He spent at least millennia looking for new talents; he certainly knew how to recognize one. Alexander could lie to Aro once, but if he tried to lie for second time, that could only result in his death. _

_Sophia sensed someone else's eyes on her, and it wasn't Jane. She could put up with that little evil vampire, but with Alexander she wasn't so good. His eyes bored into hers, she had feeling that all hatred he emitted was sensible in the air. _

"_Aro, please, let me join!"_

"_Felix, be kind and follow him to the airport," Aro said tiredly, quickly dismissing Alexander. That vampire was ridiculous in his opinion. He even started wondering how he dared to come._

"_Sophia you'll pay!" Alexander yelled, while Felix pushed him out of room. A collective sigh and everything was over. Alexander's words made Sophia shudder. _

_He blamed her for this embarrassing show. And tiny part of her knew she's pay some die. It was the first time she heard a threat from him. It ought to mean something.  
_

* * *

Silence was heavy with anticipation. Who'd think they were so excited to hear my answer? I knew that I told myself this decision wouldn't be for Demetri, yet it turned out to be exactly that. Saying yes was for Demetri. that was the only way I could be with him. He would never leave the Volturi to join me, so I had to join him.

I delayed response for another moment and then said,

"My answer is… yes," Not much of surprise. Jane shot me a dirty look, but everyone else's reactions were controlled. Not one of the guard showed any sign of happiness or disappointment.

It was Demetri's mask that disappeared the quickest. His smile was contiguous, making me smile.

"Then welcome," Aro clapped with his hands. Caius and Marcus, on the other hand, seemed completely indifferent. In fact, Marcus seemed bored. Aro paid no attention to their reactions.

"I'm glad you said yes," Renata was first one to shake hands with me, and probably the last one. Rest of the guard, just murmured welcome, getting carried away with their own conversations. Most of them stood in groups of two or three. The trio, went to sit in their thrones.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked Demetri. At the moment I wanted to kiss him, to be alone with him. all this crowd made me bit nervous.

"You'll see," he whispered, stroking my face. Damn it, couldn't we just leave? I doubted that Aro or anyone else prepared any kind of surprise or welcome party. That was too much to hope for.

Before I could say anything, the door slammed open and two women entered. They were beautiful on their own unique way I guess, but I couldn't see that beauty. From the moment they set foot in this room I didn't like them. Guard stopped talking for a second, glancing at two women. After polite nods they continued with their conversations. Perhaps it was the way they walked that made me hate them. Their walk, full of arrogance, like they owned us.

"Who are they?" I asked Demetri in a whisper, hoping they wouldn't hear me. I wasn't able to hide the fact that I was disgusted with them.

"They're Sulpicia and Athenodora, Aro's and Caius's wives." So that was the reason why they acted like that.

"So you must be the new guard?" One of the two spoke to me. Quite involuntarily, I turned around to answer their question.

"Yes," My teeth were clenched so hard that yes was barely audible. Because of that Demetri shot me a warning look, taking my hand and squeezed it lightly in sign of support.

But of course, ladies should be treated with respect. "My name is Sophia," Introducing myself was most probably the last thing I'm ever going to say to them.

I held out hand (only because it was polite thing to do), hoping they wouldn't shake it. If they did, I was pretty certain that I'd spend next several hours scrubbing my hands.

"We know that. My name is Sulpicia and I'm Aro's mate," Even Caius seemed friendlier than this woman. Unfortunately, she did shake my hand. Ugh, that was terrible, Their skin like paper. Very unpleasant. I hoped that she couldn't read minds like her husband, since my thoughts weren't agreeable. The other one, Athenodora I supposed, didn't even say her name. She just looked at me with utter contempt.

They didn't say anything else, just floated to their mates. Just because they were in the room, I tried not to say anything about them.

"When am I getting my room?"

"Just when we finish…" He stopped with speaking when door opened. Again. It was Heidi, I never felt so happy to see someone. But she wasn't alone, there were humans following her. it wasn't hard to understand what was going to happen.

"With dinner." Demetri finished sentence, but it wasn't needed, since the intention was too obvious. Why did I think otherwise? Of course that these vampires wouldn't hunt, they're royalties, and royalties don't do that. That's pretty much equivalent to human's king and queen. And they wouldn't cook their dinners.

There were so many things to learn about the Volturi, but one thing was certain: it's going to be quite boring without hunting. Maybe killing people wasn't fun, but luring them into a trap was. It was my pastime. Occasionally I'd stalk my victims, just to know their habits, and to check whether they had any family.

There were so many of them, that I started wondering where did they get all those people.

"Welcome, welcome!" Aro smirked, standing up from his throne. Heidi closed the door, and slaughter began. From the moment, humans understood what was happen they starting screaming. Noise was deafening. In fact, so deafening that I hardly concentrated on my eating.

Queens, Athenodora and Sulpicia, weren't as graceful as I thought. Their clothes was covered in blood in no time, on their faces blood already dried out, making them look ugly. I, on the other hand, wasn't that much bathed in blood. Drain in the middle of the room, did its job. Each of us ate at least one human. No, I'm wrong. Only members of guards ate one human, queens ate two humans. That fact made me hate them even more.

When we finished eating, Demetri took me to my room.

"You look gorgeous," he commented my appearance as walked to the elevator. Heidi and Renata were right behind us, murmuring and snickering at something. I really doubted in Demetri's words. How could I look gorgeous, when my shirt and face were covered in blood?

"If you think so," I wasn't in mood for arguing. Mainly because most of the guard was behind us and was able to hear our conversation.

Elevator ride was short. All five us, that were able to get in, kept our mouth shut, impatiently waiting to get to the showers. When door opened, we basically run out.

"This way," Demetri led the way, to my room. Even though he said that rooms for newcomers were one floor lower, my room was on the same room as his. As a matter a fact, I was next to his room. That was strange.

"Who was king enough to let me their room?" I asked him, leaning against his chest. He smiled down on me, unlocking the door.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I want to thank him or her," When I heard the click, I seized for the handle, opening the door.

"Renata," Wow. That was the only thing my brain was able to think of. I definitely needed to thank her.

And then next _wow_ went to the room.

"So what do you think?" Demetri was behind me, closing the door.

And the room was…well, "It's white,"

And indeed it was. Walls were white, shits were white, and every single thing in this room was white, only floor was light brown (just because it was wood).

"Yeah. We painted it into white, since we weren't sure which color you liked. " Demetri sat down in one of white armchairs, her hands behind his head. From this point of view, he did look like he was home. I could imagine this room as our home. And that thought struck me as a lighting.

I was thinking about home and family, for the first time in hundred years. And yes, I was prepared for that commitment. Prepared from the moment I saw Demetri. He was the right one, prince charming I've always dreamed of. Living all these years finally paid off.

I walked to him and sat in his lap, "So how are we going to decorate it?"

"We?" The shock was noticeable in his voice. That question even shocked me.

"Yes. We." I turned around, so I could look at him and see his reaction.

He kissed me passionately and that night we made love on that wooden floor (which proved to be quite uncomfortable).

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is probably the shortest chapter I've written beside prologue. It isn't because I hadn't idea about what to write, but it seemed ideal length.

Anyway, since there are about one or two chapters till the end, I wanted to ask you whether you'd like to see something special (like wedding, one ordinary day of their lives, anything) before end? If so, please tell me in a review.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story, put it in favorites or added on alert. Love y'all!


	9. Wedding

_**A/N: **_Sorry if this chapter took bit longer. I just started high-school, so I spent some time adjusting. (I hope there aren't big mistakes in this one)

I want to thank all of you for reviewing and everything. I dedicate this chapter to CullenObsessive and Heartonchain. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing every chapter.

Love y'all!

* * *

**_Chapter eight_**

_**The wedding  
**_

* * *

_Nine months later… (more or less)_

The wedding day was drawing nearer and nearer by every second. While laying on my sofa I couldn't stop myself from thinking whether I was making right decision. Even my brain was bored with constant wonderings. I was so sick of it, that in one moment I wanted to drag Demetri to Aro and get married finally. But still there was little worm of doubt, which I couldn't stop it.

These last months passed quickly in preparation for this big day, and now I spent my last night dwelling on my choice. Just wonderful Sophia. Just when I think everything would turn out good, there has to be some part of me that disagrees with everything. But I couldn't change me, it was part of me. Yep, that was me, overly cautious vampire, who questions every decision she makes.

The room I got as a gift for joining the Volturi had now been painted in light green, and fairly decorated. I avoided adding any furniture, since I had a plan to connect this room with Demetri's, making spacious apartment for two of us. Hopefully Aro wouldn't mind. After all this was his castle. I made mental note to ask for permission before starting anything.

The morning drew nearer, so I decided to get up from a sofa. I still hadn't bought king sized bed, for the reasons I stated just minute ago. Just this time being alone wasn't as pleasant as it used to be. In these nine months most of the guard learned to accept all my human traits I still carried and for the most of part they left me alone whenever I wanted. They were considerate and I was thankful for that. At least most of them were considerate; Jane and Corin still avoided me like a plague which wasn't surprising.

Renata and Heidi became my best friends. Whenever we were free, we'd spend time together, either shopping or simply talking. Felix on the other hand wasn't too friendly, so we acted like acquaintances for the most of time. It was a week after my joining when I spoke to Alec for the first time. Perhaps in his appearance he was like his sister, but his personality was quite different than hers. Well aside from the fact that he too, immensely enjoyed in his gift.

I went to bathroom, knowing that Renata and Heidi were going to show up soon. I needed to be showered before they showed on my doorstep. They promised to help me with all the fuss with dressing, make-up and hair. Wedding would be held precisely at noon, in the room that was rarely used. As a matter of fact, that room was only used for Aro, Caius and Marcus's weddings, since no one from the guard was married. When I spoke to Aro about wedding, he offered me that room, instead of using living room. As soon as I saw the room I knew I had to have it.

The room was large enough to accommodate all the guard, ten of us, together with trio and their wives. The after party would be held at living room. Aro wasn't happy about that, but he agreed in the end.

A light knock on the front door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I said, turning off water. With one hand I grabbed towel and with the other I seized for a brush to comb my hair.

"Hurry up," Heidi told me.

"I'll be right there," I called out, quickly drying myself. After a quick inspection of my appearance I decided to make my entrance. After all they were here to make me look better.

"Did you bring everything?" Both, Renata and Heidi, were seated at sofa, their legs crossed. The wedding gown was neatly thrown over small chair in the corner. All the cosmetics were laid at the table. There was too many of them, I gave up on thought of trying to figure out their use.

"Of course we did," Renata said, jumping up. "You doubted us?"

"Not really," I answered. Heidi stood up from sofa as well, and brought another chair in which they seated me.

"So what exactly are you going to do with me?" I asked, suspiciously eying all the products on table.

"First we'll do your hair," and that was how it all started. Though, they did everything at vampire speed, it seemed to take forever. First brushing hair and drying it, then putting something in it. The scent of that product made me vomit, but I didn't comment that. And then they repeated same process over and over again.

After some time, I doubted that my head was still attached to shoulders. Also, it was wonder that I still had any hair left.

"Finally!" Renata sighed, putting last hair pin in my hair. I sighed with them, knowing this was only third of everything that needed to be done.

"Are you afraid?" Heidi asked, as Renata started applying make-up.

"Aside from the fact that everything is going to change, I really don't have any reasons to be afraid,"

Heidi laughed; unfortunately my eyes were closed, so I couldn't send her a glare.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out good. I've known Demetri for a long time. I think you're going to do just fine,"

"I hope so," I whispered, trying not to imagine my future. This was a big thing for me. Being single for almost a century did its job. Over the time I got used to living alone and now there'll be someone I'll need to take care and think. I had some feeling it wasn't going to be as in fairytales. But again, when did anything happen like in fairytales.

The rest of conversation was consisted from soothing and reassurance. By the time they finished with putting make-up, I'd become more nervous than I'd been just hour ago.

Renata looked at watch, estimating how much more time we had, "God, time flies." In the end she concluded that we have little bit over forty-five minutes left.

"Let me help," Heidi said, seeing that neither Renata nor I, could button up the dress.

After several unsuccessful tries Heidi was annoyed so much that she hardly suppressed urge to tear my dress apart.

"Heidi, go away," Renata sent her to sit on the sofa, after proving that she wasn't much of help.

"There you go," And at last we were done.

"What time is it?" My acting skills had worsened, and distress was noticeable in my voice. Renata and Heidi gave up on attempt to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"It's only fifteen pass eleven, we still have time." Oh no. I didn't want time. I knew that I'll start thinking again. At the moment thinking wasn't good. If I could just stop. But of course, it's always easier to say than done.

"Sophia, come here," Renata motioned towards mirror, which dangerously stood on the wall. I shook my head. Only small part of me wanted to know what they did to me. Rest of my being wanted to run away from mirror. Just now, I didn't want to know how much ridiculous I looked.

"Ah, c'mon." They literally dragged me to the mirror: took me by arm, and dragged there. The resistance was futile, that was my final conclusion. It really was pointless fighting with two of them.

For some time the only thing I could do was stare at my reflection. Mainly because I couldn't recognize myself in it. The reflection was wearing some ridiculous white dress, her hair up and on face under thick layer of make-up. This wasn't everyday me, this wasn't me I was used to. This was completely different, and for a moment it took me off guard. I've never expected I'll be this different.

"I look…" What? Terrible? Different? Nice? I had no idea what to say, but I knew I had to thank Renata and Heidi for all things they did. That was the least I could do.

Both of my friends waited for my answer, with their eye brows raised as high as they could be. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. We'd do all this again, but we don't have time."

"Oh no. it's just that I look… different. I've never seen myself like this. Truth to tell I've never paid any attention to my look, since I looked beautiful to humans either ways." Megan and I would occasionally have evening like this. Dressing and fussing over each other.

Megan. It's unbelievable how easy you forget your old friends when you find new ones. I did wonder what happened to her, but she probably thought I was dead or just run away with some Italian guy. I hadn't had my cell phone anymore; I threw it away as soon as I could.

This time I tried to forget my past as fast as I could. Having friends with you, helped. It was so easier when you had someone beside you. Someone you could call a friend, a lover or a husband.

A sigh and then I said, "Let's go."

For the first time in nine months I just wished to finish with this, run back to my room and never come out.

"As you wish," Renata and Heidi exchanged pointed looks, the last one intended to me. They held door open for me, while I stepped out struggling with the dress.

"You better don't destroy it." Both of them warned me, as they watched me struggling, with amused expressions. I wanted to retort, but gave up on it. I didn't trust my voice enough to say a thing.

We headed to elevator, in silence, all three of us thinking about different things. Elevator ride was longer than usual, most probably because the room was on the last floor. Unconsciously I started tapping with my foot.

"Will you just stop it? You're making me nervous," Heidi commented, waiting for elevator to stop. Renata and I looked at her like she lost her mind.

"You're nervous. And what about me?"

She stared at me for a long five seconds and then said, "No, I'm more nervous than you,"

"Oh really?" I challenged my hands on my hips, trying to look mean. Before any of us answer door opened and we burst into hysterical laughter. For a moment, laughter sounded forced, and then we stopped. I inhaled, stepping out of the elevator, Renata and Heidi right behind me.

The door, which led to the room, was opposite to me, closed. we planed that Renata and Heidi walk in first, opening the door. I'd follow them shortly after that.

"Let's do it," I said taking a deep breath, looking down at my dress checking if it was ripped my accident. Heidi handed me a bouquet of red roses. It was time.

Renata nodded and headed to the door, only pausing for the second. After being reassured that I was still standing where I was just a moment ago, she seized for a handle. A loud bag and door were open. I raised my head, and looked directly into Demetri's eyes. He was standing at the end of room, together with Felix and Aro. Heidi was joining them soon.

The guard was seated in heavily decorated chairs, now, looking at me with idle curiosity. A sneer was visible on Jane's face. I hoped she wouldn't dare to do anything to me, while I walked down the aisle.

One step at the time and five minutes later, I was standing next to the Demetri. Strangely, it was Gianna who played piano, since no one from the guard knew. I was quite surprised by that fact.

Through all the way down, I tried not to think about anything remotely connected to wedding, Demetri or my future. My thoughts were practically nonexistent. I concentrated very hard on walking right and figuring out which shade of red was used to color the carpet.

When I finally came down the aisle I avoided Demetri's gaze. I was just grinning like an idiot.

"Can we begin?" Aro asked. Both, Demetri and I, nodded at the same time. This was going to be a normal human wedding, just with vampires getting married. It was my wish and Demetri agreed to it. He was doing whatever to make me happy.

Aro watched us for a moment and then began,

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Sophia Molyneaux and Demetri Alexiou in marriage."

When Aro finished with his part, it was out turn to say vows and exchange rings. Demetri was first. Felix took out ring from his pocket and handed to Demetri. Then, Demetri took my hand, and said,

"Sophia, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and 

strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

I almost didn't feel his touch. My eyes were glued on the golden ring that was now on my hand. This was really happening. Light nudge from behind snapped me into reality. Heidi handed me ring. That only meant it was turn now.

"Demetri, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am, loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

My hands were trembling as I put the ring on his finger. I stole a glance in his direction and he was grinning down at me.

"I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Aro said, clapping his hands together, smiling as well.

I heard clapping and cheers as we kissed. This was the best day of my life. I'm going to remember it till the very end.


End file.
